Rewritten
by Roxanne Curtis
Summary: (The 'Characters' section has the most occurring characters I could come up with ; Will update story on Fridays. ) Two sisters live out on the streets in Central. It seems they've been given a chance to make more of their life. The eldest sister, Roxanne, comes to meet Edward Elric. Maybe it will change their lives for the better, maybe it will just bring more danger.
1. Chapter 1

** "F...Finish me..."** the teenager muttered, her dark brown hair matted to her head and her red eyes dulling. A pain surged up her body, a rough cough with blood spurting from her mouth. Her arm weakly gave out, her support lost as she fell over onto her side. Her vision was at a soft blur, a cold, numb feeling over her body. If it wasn't enough she was about to be murdered she had to suffer an extra amount from the freezing cold of the rain. The only warmth the felt was her blood seeping out and the tears spilling from her eyes.

The large man, the one who bore a large X-shaped scar, he came closer. She felt her body tremble more. She didn't want to accept death... but what else was there to do? She had one arm, she was losing too much blood, fighting would only result in prolonging her suffering before death. She muttered a prayer under her breath, a prayer to the God she'd abandoned long ago. **"Praying won't help you, that silver watch is enough to prove that."** he said, emotionless as he dragged her up from the ground. More pain radiated. She tensed up for a moment, instantly relaxing again as tightening her muscles up just made everything hurt more. Her eyes fell shut, a small smirk on her face. At least this pain would stop... He pressed his hand to her forehead,**"May Ishballa have mercy on your soul." **

** "You, Scar!" **a voice yelled out, sounding incredibly faint to her. The man, she now knew him as Scar, dropped her limply to the ground, cracking his knuckles. She felt a jolt of pain up her body, letting out a pitiful cry. **"H...Help..**" she muttered softly, **"H-Help me d-damnit!"** Another spurt of blood came from her mouth with yet another cough. She curled up in pain, clutching her stomach.** "You get away from her!" **the voice yelled. She looked up, her vision still blurry. She saw a short figure, wearing black and...red? He had golden-blonde hair... or she. The hair was long, but the voice sounded a bit masculine. She felt like this would be her last sight as she felt a light, airy feeling. She fell onto her back and saw things fading out as her eyes softly shut. She heard some yelling and fighting before everything fell silent...

She opened her eyes softly, a blurred figure coming into view.** "Ma'am. We need to speak with you concerning your identity."** There was a bright light in her eyes. She hissed, starting to swing her arm at the figure. She froze, she saw nothing move. She brought her left hand up, groping up the side of her body.**"Damnit... It's gone.."** she sighed in frustration, running her hands over the stump sticking from her shoulder. **"Ma'am!"** the voice called, snapping her attention back. **"No need to yell... I hear you.."** she grumbled, reaching her hand up and rubbing her eyes. Things were more in focus now, there was a nurse over her bed. She looked down, she was in a hospital gown. **"Where... Are my.. clothes.."** she muttered out, still weak from the previous events.

The nurse pointed to a neatly folded stack on a table near the bed. The girl turned onto her side, reaching into a pocket in her skirt and pulling out a silver watch.** "Oh my! I didn't know you were military, Ma'am!"** the nurse exclaimed, apologizing nervously. **"It's fine..."** she girl mumbled, turning and laying on her back again.** "I'm... the Silver Alchemist..."** she said weakly, **"Roxanne.. Lillian Curtis..."** She let out a rough cough, gripping at her stomach. **"Alright, you don't need to be moving around too much. And it seems it hurts you to talk... Uhm...Oh! I know!"** the nurse quickly left the room, returning with a notepad and a pen. Roxanne smiled warmly, taking it into her hands and softly writing out **"Thank you " **The nurse smiled back. **"You're very welcome, dear." **

Roxanne went to writing again, holding the pad up to the nurse. **"Who brought me here, may I ask? I don't remember much..." "Oh, another State Alchemist. His name is... Edward Elric, I believe."** the nurse announced, **"Would you like me to bring him in?"** Roxanne nodded eagerly, the nurse leaving the room. She leaned forward, fluffing another pillow under her back to keep herself sitting up. She leaned back onto them, letting a soft sigh out. The nurse returned, a man following behind her. He was dressed in black leather and combat boots and a red coat, he looked rather nice. **"Ma'am, this is the man who brought you in."** the nurse said, motioning to him. She turned and whispered to him, **"She has trouble talking right now so she's writing on a notepad. Do be patient."** The man, I think his name was Edward, nodded and turned to Roxanne.

She waved at him lightly with a soft smile. She went to writing on the pad again.** "Words cannot express my thanks, thank you so much ."** Edward rubbed his head nervously with a laugh.** "Oh really, you don't have to thank me. I couldn't just let someone die like that."** he said, smiling at the words she'd wrote. Roxanne raised her hand up, motioning Edward closer to her. He leaned in a bit, her hooking her arm around his neck and hugging him tightly. **"Thank... You..."** she struggled to say. Edward stood there for a moment, lightly hugging the girl back. Her voice, even in its raspy state, was still remarkably deep and smooth. They let go of each other, Edward smiling brightly. **"Um... I could really go for a glass of water..." "Nurse, could you get a glass of water for her?"** Edward said, motioning to her. The nurse nodded walking off.

** "So, what can you tell me about you?"** Edward said, taking a seat beside her bed. Roxanne went to writing out.** "Well, my name is Roxanne Lillian Curtis. I'm the Silver Alchemist, I serve under Colonel Roy Mustang but I rarely go to base. And I'm partially Ishvalan, if you notice my eyes. I hope that doesn't make you look down upon me, though..."** She looked down with a bit of a sad expression as she handed the notepad to him. After he read over it, he sat silent for a moment. He grabbed her chin, turning her head towards his. Her crimson eyes had small tears forming in them. **"I don't think people should be looked down upon for their race."**he said, releasing her. Roxanne leaned over the bed, hugging him again and muttering another thanks.

The nurse came in with a glass of water, handing it to Roxanne as she released Edward. She quickly drank it down, letting out a sigh.** "I can talk.. a bit better, anyways.."** she said with a smile. She sat silently for a moment, a look of concern suddenly spreading across her face. **"I... I need to get to a phone..."** she said, trying to push herself up from the bed. She swung her legs over the side, standing up and trying to walk. She lost balance quickly and started to fall over in the floor. Edward caught her, scolding her,** "You don't need to be moving with your injuries..."** Roxanne quickly nodded 'No', scrambling up to her feet again.** "I need a crutch, give me a crutch!"** she snapped, her voice crackling in her yell. She nurse quickly went looking around in a closet and returning with a crutch. She handed it to Roxanne, her gaining her balance back and hobbling out to find a phone.

She quickly dialed out a number, leaning against the wall and holding the phone to her ear. **"Hello... Colonel..."** she muttered.** "What is it, Silver?"** Mustang replied.** "My sister... Find her.. Now!"** she hissed. **"Woah woah, calm down. What's going on?"** he said, trying to calm her, although saying 'calm down' usually doesn't calm people. **"I got attacked... Scar.. She was hurt.. I don't know where she is.."** Roxanne whimpered. **"Where were you when it happened?"** he questioned. Roxanne started naming off the addresses of the buildings around them when Scar attacked. Tears were starting to spill now.**"Please... Find her, Roy..."** Mustang could sense the seriousness of the situation, the teen rarely ever called him by his first name. **"Don't worry, we will."** With that, she hung up the phone, wobbling back to the room and relaxing into her bed again.

She suddenly writhed in pain, letting out a gasp. **"What? Ma'am are you alright?!" **the nurse said, rushing to her beside. In her fear and concern, Roxanne had ignored the growing pain from her injuries.**"I...It h-hurts.." **she said, a tense strain in her voice from holding back screams. **"I'll get some medicine, please try to relax!" **the nurse rushed from the room, Edward staring at Roxanne in concern. She trembled terribly, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping onto the bed sheets. The nurse returned with a needle full of some liquid. She held Roxanne's arm tightly, shoving the needle in and pressing the end down. Roxanne stopped struggling, her eyes shooting open and her body relaxing inch by inch. **"Ohhhh..." **she moaned out, **"That's goooood..."** A slight blush spread across Edward's face. Hearing that was just...unnecessary. **"Uhm... Maybe I gave you a little ****_too_**** much.." **the nurse muttered. **"It's fine... I think I need to sleep, though.. That's just... woah.."** she moved some of the pillows, laying back in the hospital bed as the nurse ushered Edward out of the room. Roxanne drifted off into a comfortable sleep, however, her mind not laying at ease.


	2. The Orange Jewel

Roxanne's eyes opened slowly, before squeezing shut and her letting out a groan of pain. **"Nurse... I need more medicine..." **she grumbled. The nurse walked to her side with another needle. **"Alright, I'll be giving you less this time."** she said softly as she pressed the needle into her arm. Roxanne winced a bit.**"Owwie..."** she laughed softly. Roxanne pushed down the blankets a bit, sitting up and propping herself up with the pillows again.** "Oh my..."** she nurse said, **"Ma'am, you're bleeding through your bandages..."**Roxanne ripped the blankets off, staring at the blood soaking around her gown. **"Oh God..."** she muttered sickly, lightly touching her hand to it as blood coated the tips of her fingers, **"S-Shit.."**

She stood from the bed, grabbing the edge of the hospital gown and ripping it with her teeth, proceeding to rip it off of her. The nurse quickly turned, trying to give her her privacy, rushing over to the door to close it. Roxanne tossed the bloodied gown down on the floor. She grabbed the crutch from her bedside, walking over to a cabinet and fumbling around in it. **"Uh... Ma'am, you really need to let ****_me_**** change your bandages..." **the nurse said with a nervous tone.** "I don't like being touched."** she quickly responded, pulling a roll of bandages from the cabinet and sifting around for whatever else she needed. She hobbled back to her bed, dropping the supplies down. She sat down, releasing the crutch and starting to peel the blood-stained bandages off.

**"Nurse, could you get me a bowl of hot water? And a towel, if you would."** Roxanne said, wincing as she pulled another layer of the bandages off. The nurse nodded, leaving the room and returning with a bowl in her arms and a towel slung over her shoulder. Roxanne pulled the chair near her bed closer, asking the nurse to set the bowl there. She grabbed the towel, looking down and examining her bloody wounds. A few deep gashes, a few lighter ones. They burned like hell. She dipped an end of the towel into the water, rubbing it over the wounds and turning the towel redder and redder as it washed over them. She started to lightly rub over them with the dry end, getting a good look at them. **"Goddamn... They look worse clean..." **Roxanne sighed, starting to wrap more bandages around the wounds.

She secured them on, making sure they'd hold, and went to putting her dried clothes on. She stood for a moment, trying to get her balance without the crutch. **"Sorry for seeming so hostile, Ma'am. I just... really have issues.. with strangers..." **she mumbled, trailing off and hoping not having to explain more.**"I understand, don't worry~"** the nurse said with her usual, cheery voice. Roxanne let out a sigh of relief, smiling softly. Two light knocks hit the door, **"I hope you're decent."** a sarcastic voice called out as the door opened. **"Oh. Hello, Colonel." **she muttered, her smile fading. **"We found your sister, I'd think you would be happier than this." **he chuckled, pushing the door open more. Roxanne perked up, waiting to see her sister.

A girl with red-orange eyes and a brownish-orange hair rolled in on a wheelchair. **"J...Jewel..." **Roxanne whimpered. **"Hey, sis! They let me use this wheelchair, it's so fun~!" **the girl giggled, rolling around circles. Roxanne let out a sigh of relief, looking over her sister's smiling face. She stood from the bed, shakily walking over to Jewel. The red-hed hopped up from her wheelchair, hugging Roxanne lightly. **"Oh, Roxie~ You lost your automail, didn't you?" **she laughed. **"Naw, what gave it away?"** 'Roxie' laughed back.**"So, do we have to go get it replaced? Or do you know where it is?"** Jewel questioned, petting her sister's head.** "Child don't pet me,"** Roxie hissed, swatting her hand away,** "And I hope it's still in the alley..."** She remained silent for a moment, looking back to what had happened.

_Roxanne rubbed her head with a groan. __**"Uhn... Mustang sure was an ass today, wasn't he?" **__she laughed out softly. __**"I guess...? I don't work for him, sis."**__ Jewel responded with a shrug. They were walking home together after a long day at Central HQ. It had started raining, so they were sharing an umbrella they had borrowed from Mustang. Roxanne stopped for a moment, falling to her knees on the sidewalk and clutching her stomach. __**"Sis?!" **__Jewel cried with concern, sitting beside her and holding her sister's shoulders tightly. __**"I-I'm fine..." **__she muttered shakily, a small trail of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. __**"You're not fine.." **__Jewel sighed, helping her sister stand up, __**"You shouldn't have gotten into that alley fight the other day, you almost bled to death." **__Roxie pushed her to the side, shakily walking onward. __**"It w-was no b-big deal..." **__she grunted stubbornly._

_ She turned down the alley, towards the small shack they had built up for shelter. They had ran out of money, so they couldn't live anywhere nice... She took a few heavy steps and she stopped. __**"What's the problemo?" **__Jewel complained, trying to walk ahead of her. __**"I thought I heard somethi-" **__Roxanne was cut off, being slammed into the alley wall. The breath was knocked out of her, she brought her shaking hands up and grasped the wrist in front of her neck. __**"J...Jewel..." **__she rasped out. Fear filled her deep red eyes, tears starting to roll out as she was ready to plead for her life. __**"Let her go you son of a bitch!" **__Jewel wailed out, closing the umbrella and charging forward to stab him. Scar easily stepped out of the way, grabbing the younger girl by her ponytail and slamming her to the wall as well. She writhed, struggling to get free._

_**"Let her go... You monster..." **__Roxanne spat, __**"Take me... I'm enough..." **__Jewels eyes overflowed with tears, __**"S-Sis! D-Don't say that!" **__Roxie turned and glared to her sister. __**"Y-You idiot... You d-don't have to d-die t-too.." **__she hissed out. She winched in pain as the hold on her neck grew tighter, another trickle of blood from her mouth with a soft cough. Her hands went down to her stomach. __**"Oh god... They hurt..."**__she gasped out, clutching at it. She trembled for a moment, silently crying and trying to stomach the pain.__**"J-Just... let... h-her...g-go.."**__ she growled out. __**"Why would I do that? You both seem to have strayed." **__Scar said, an emotionless expression._

_ Roxanne took a moment, regaining herself. __**"I'm giving you me... I should be enough... I'm the alchemist.." **__she muttered, pulling out her silver pocket watch and holding it up to the man. Without question, he released Jewel. She stood, trying to fight him.__** "Jewel... Just run.." **__Roxie said weakly, looking to her sister's tear-filled eyes. She trembled, continuing to try and fight the man. Scar swatted her off to the side, Jewel letting out a pained cry. Roxanne thought for a moment and decided she had no better choice. She gave him a rough kick to the groin, smiling in satisfaction as he fell to the ground. She quickly took to running off. He stood back up, grabbing onto her right arm. She panicked, feeling around the base and eventually detaching the machine from her body, it weighing down to the ground and ripping her shirt sleeve off, and part of her shirt. She continued running, but he easily caught up._

She let out a soft sigh, rubbing her head lightly.** "Well hey,"** Jewel said with less of a childish tone,** "I'm sure we'll find it. So cheer up my big sis~" **She smiled brightly, giving her sister a tight hug. Roxie patted her back, hugging her tighter. Roxie returned to the hospital bed, getting her boots on and situating her pocket watch to the small pair of shorts she always wore under her skirt. She rubbed her stomach softly as a light growl came out. **"You alright, Silver?"** Mustang asked. **"Yeah, I'm fine..." **she looked up with a sad smile. She stood from the bed, walking out the door. Jewel and Mustang followed her.

** "So, do you two need somewhere to stay?"** Mustang casually asked.** "...Why do you ask..?"**Roxanne said protectively. **"Your sister mentioned to me that you live in...well...nothing. The military has dorms, you know. You could stay there."** he suggested. **"No... Not enough money... We won't be able to eat if we rent a dorm.."** she muttered. **"By the looks of it, you haven't been eating ****_anyways_****." **the Colonel said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.** "I've been giving my food to her.."** she said sternly, glaring up at him.** "W-What..?"** Jewel said with concern. **"Yeah... I've been giving you a majority of my food... I get a little bit to eat now and then, it's barely anything. But It's worth it, Sis... To see you healthy..."** Roxanne said, looking to her sister with a sad smile.** "That won't do... You need to eat, you're the one working so much.."** the younger sister whimpered, hugging the older one again. **"It's fine, Jewel..." **she said with a sigh,** "Lets just get outta here."** She let go of Jewel, stubbornly charging out of the door.

She fell backwards in the doorway, having bumped right into someone. **"Hey, watch it!" **she hissed.**"Gah... Thought you'd be nicer to someone who saved your life..." **a voice grumbled.** "Edward..."**she muttered under her breath. The two stood up, Roxie letting out another irritated sigh. **"Ah, Fullmetal. I needed to ask, do you have any spare room where you're staying?" **Mustang piped up. Edward thought for a moment.** "Hm... Al and I are basically renting a home right now, it's got a coupla spare bedrooms. Why do you need to know?" **he answered. **"These two are homeless. Need somewhere to stay."** Mustang said flatly.** "That's such a great way to put it.." **Roxanne sighed. They all stood in silence before Roxie sighed again, plopping down in a chair,** "I don't take handouts... We'll be fine.." **Jewel shot her a dirty look. The group remained silent for a moment.

Jewel walked to her sister and slapped her roughly.** "W-What the hell?!" **Roxie growled. Jewel pulled her up by her hair and strangled her. **"ROXANNE. LILLIAN. CURTIS. WE. ARE. BROKE. WE. NEED. A. HOME. STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!"** the younger girl cried out in frustration, straddling her sister and beating her head into the ground. She continued slamming her head into the floor, crying out like a madman. The older sister stared blankly, letting her scream out the frustrations. After a minute or so, Jewel huffed, letting her sister's head roughly drop to the floor.** "Are you quite done, my sister?"** she said softly, looking up to her with dull eyes. **"I.. uh... yes..." **Jewel muttered. Roxie pushed her off, quietly standing and returning to her seat. **"Does...Does that happen often..?" **Mustang questioned. The sisters nodded 'No' in unison.

**"Well... If they need somewhere to stay, I guess they could live with us for a while."** Ed agreed,** "But not too long... We have our own goals, you know." **Roxanne sighed, glaring down and admitting her shame.** "Fine... We'll stay with him..." **she muttered. She quietly stood up, following the group out the door. She didn't care to pay attention to where they were going. She just followed silently, thinking over the recent events. Who knows, maybe she could sleep easily tonight...


	3. Discomforts

**"Uhn... My head.."** Roxanne muttered, trying to rub it.** "...Right. No right arm."** she sighed, rolling off of her other hand and lifting it up to rub her head. She opened her eyes softly, staring around the bare room before her. She wasn't accustomed to waking up dry, warm, full. It was so... pleasant. She sat up letting out a soft yawn. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, pressing her hand to her stomach to see if the bandages had bled through. Sure enough, they did. They were... bleeding a lot... They actually hurt a lot too.. She stood up, struggling to get to the door of the small room.

Roxanne shakily walked, leaning her side on the wall for support. She looked down, drops of blood were rolling from the bandages. **"S-Shit..." **she hissed under her breath. She pulled the door open, stumbling from the doorway onto her hand and knees. **"F-Fullmetal... G-Get the hell o-out h-here..." **she gasped out, falling flat onto the floor. **"Nnn... I'm tired, what do you want?" **he complained flatly.**"I...I..."** Roxie made a noise of exasperation and slammed her fist into the floor. Edward sighed, walking from his room in his boxers and tank top. **"What?!"** he snapped. He looked down to the pitiful figure on the floor, reaching her blood-covered hand up. **"Hey, Alphonse. Help me out here, okay?!"** he called out to his younger brother.

A large suit of armor walked into the room, presumably Alphonse, getting on his knees and picking Roxanne up into his lap. **"Are you alright, miss?"** he said politely. She raised her head up, looking at him weakly as her skin was softening to a pale color. She let it drop back down, breathing heavily and trying to calm herself. Edward sat on his knees, lifting Roxie's shirt up and peeling away the bandages.** "Maybe you should've stayed in the hospital.." **he gulped, looking down at her trembling body.** "I...I'm fine..."** she muttered stubbornly.** "You're not... I don't want to hear any arguments."** Ed said sternly. Roxanne silently looked up at him, him being shocked a bit by her appearance. Since he had met her, she had never had a genuine look of any emotion other than hatred and spite.

After he fixed the bandages, Ed and Al lifted Roxie up and carried her to a seat. She huffed for a moment, getting herself stable again. **"Ugh..."** she sighed, sitting up in the chair. **"Thanks for... I guess stopping me from bleeding out.."** she grumbled under her breath. **"Well... That's just a nice way to thank me. I could've let you bleed out on the floor."** Ed said smugly. Al brought his fist down onto his brother's head. **"Brother, that's not nice!"** he complained. **"Hah, your voice sounds familiar..."** Roxanne laughed softly.** "Really? Not many people sound like Alphonse." **Ed responded.** "Alphonse? That name's familiar too... I say, do you two know a 'Winry Rockbell'?"** she questioned. **"Yeah! She's my automail engineer!"** Edward answered boldly, holding his arm up.

Roxanne blinked. She hadn't noticed that before, how had she not noticed that before? **"Hah... Small world. She's my engineer too. Some kid recommended her to me when I was younger." **she said, stretching her arm out,** "Speaking of Winry, we need to find my automail... I disconnected it in the alley to save my ass."** She yawned softly,** "Mm... Could I get some tea or something?"** Ed looked at her weirdly, **"Tea? Really?" **She nodded. Alphonse walked off and returned with a cup of tea for her.**"Thank you Alphonse~ You're so nice~" **she smiled brightly. Ed felt a tinge of jealousy. _He_ had saved her life anyways.

She quickly drank the tea, getting up from her seat. **"Hey, which room is my sister in..?" **she questioned, pointing to the three doors. Ed pointed to one on the end. **"Thanks.."** she mumbled, hobbling over to it and walking inside. She sat on the side of of her sister's bed. She quietly looked down at her angelic figure. She rubbed the side of her face lightly.** "I love you, Jewel..." **she said, softly pressing her lips to her sister's forehead.** "Ewwww!"** Jewel cried out, flailing about. **"Ew ew ewwww!"** she pushed her older sister off, rubbing her face with her blouse. **"You weirdo!"** she whined. Roxanne showed a sorrow-filled smile. Jewel's angered expression faded to a look that showed slight regret.

_Roxanne looked down to her younger, sleeping sister. Her small body wrapped in a thin blanket.__**"Mama... Was I this pretty when I was a baby..?" **__she questioned, looking up to her mother's gleaming red eyes. __**"You're still beautiful, my little desert lily. Both of my girls are absolutely gorgeous." **__her smooth voice responded. Roxie giggled, her cheeks turning a soft red. She turned her look back to her sister, her radiant, orange eyes opening up and looking at her. __**"I love you, sissy..." **__she said, kissing Jewel's cheek lightly. The young baby giggled loudly with a bright smile. The two sisters smiled at each other, their mother smiling at them warmly._

They sat, hugging each other. **"You know I love you, Sis. It's just weird when you get all kissy..."**Jewel pouted. **"Oh?" **Roxie questioned,** "Like ****_this?_****" **She giggled and started planting light kisses on her sister's cheeks. **"Waaaah! Rape!"** she whined, flailing her arms around. Edward and Alphonse rushed into the room. Roxie and Jewel stared up at them, Roxie's lips still against her sister's face. **"What are you... I don't even want to know..." **Ed sighed with a facepalm. Jewel took the chance to push her sister off, running over and hiding behind Alphonse. Roxie laughed lightly, standing from the bed and stretching her arm again. She let out a quiet sigh.** "It's hard to stretch with only one arm."** she said flatly.

Jewel had finally noticed Al's size.** "Oh, dude you are ****_huge!_****" **she laughed, banging her fist on his chest. She heard a hollow ring. **"Ah...?" **she said questionably. Edward tensed up. **"Sis, he's empty." **Jewel said with surprise, turning to her sister with a finger pointed at the armor.** "...Yeah, right. That's a pretty wild accusation."** Roxie shrugged at it. Jewel gaped at her. **"But, the sound when I hit him-" "Jewel."**she said sternly, **"Drop it. You're just hearing things."** Jewel was making faces of disbelief, as a rebellious teen would to her mother.** "Why don't you believe me?"** she whined. **"You probably****_ are _****just hearing things, Al's pretty small anyways." **Edward lied smoothly. Jewel sighed, facepalming and leaving the room. Roxie walked over to the brothers, shaking her head in disappointment.

She sat her hand lightly on the chestplate of Al's armor.** "So, empty?"** she questioned. The brothers stared at her, Ed was tense. **"I..." **Alphonse muttered. Roxie laughed, banging her hand down on his armor.**"Oh, like I care~ Everyone's done something they're not proud of, I've no room to intrude."** she said with a childish smile. **"Oh.. uhm... Thanks.."** Al said, nervously rubbing the back of his helmet.**"Maybe one day we could exchange stories." **she laughed softly, afterwards leaving the room in search for her sister. **"Jeeewel~"** she called out with a chirpy, high-pitched tone.

**"Ugh. Leave me alone, Lady."** the younger sister hissed, exiting the kitchen and chewing on an apple. Roxie sighed softly. **"Jewel, I thought maybe we could go and find my arm." **she responded with a gentle, yet more serious tone.** "Oh.. Alright." **Jewel responded, almost with the obedience of a dog.**"Mister Elric, we're leaving. We'll be back in an hour or so."** Roxanne called out as she stepped out the door with her sister. The two sisters silently walked down the sidewalk.

**"Sis, we need to stop by our old place to pick up our other clothes, okay?" **Roxie said softly.**"Alright~"** she smiled in response. Roxanne yawned lightly, bringing her gaze up from the ground to the sky. She was starting to lose herself in thought. It happened a lot, looking back on memories and things from the past. Sometimes, hopes for the future. Even now, she couldn't help but think back to the past.

_The two young girls sat next to each other, the bumping of the train under their bottoms seeming the be the only thing that convinced them that this was real. Roxanne's head was hung down, rather than dreamily looking out the window as she usually did. Jewel, her usual happy and loving expression had changed to a blank, emotionless stare. Their hands were tightly intertwined, never wanting to be separated. __**"It was my fault..." **__Roxie said in a nearly inaudible tone. __**"What...?" **__Jewel questioned, looking up at her. She brought her head up, her red eyes filling with tears and locking with the beautiful red-orange of her sister's. __**"I s-said... It's my fault..." **__she muttered, letting her hand go, __**"Y-You can blame me... I... I let them die..." **_

_Jewel's face turned from sadness, to shock, to rage in a split second. __**"You... Why! You could've saved them!" **__she cried out, punching her sister's cheek. __**"I know.. I was too weak..." **__Roxie choked out in the tears. __**"Why are **__**you**__** alive then?! If you were sooo weak, why are you alive?!" **__Jewel cried, throwing another punch. __**"I... I wanted to save you.. But I.." **__she couldn't speak anymore, tears were pouring from her eyes. Jewel threw another punch, sobbing and losing all her strength. Roxie did her best to stop her tears, sitting quietly and resuming to hanging her head. The younger sister stood from her seat, moving to the seat across from her. _

_**"I'll... I'll never trust you again... I hate you, sissy.." **__she said quietly. Roxie looked up to her, such a look of deep hurt in her eyes. Jewel clutched the stump on the left side of her body. __**"You... You did this... And you did it to yourself too..." **__she muttered. Tears started to slip from Roxie's eyes before she wiped them away and hung her head again. __**"I'll always love you, sis... Even if you hate me..." **__she said softly, a light quiver in her voice. Jewel saw tears forming a wet spot on her sister's lap as she silently cried. She let out a stubborn 'Hmph' and laid her head against the window to watch the scenery go by._

A small tear slipped down Roxie's cheek. **"Sis.. What's wrong?"** Jewel said with concern. **"Nothing.. Just... Thinking.."** she replied softly, rubbing her eyes. She stopped walking, looking down the alley. **"Oh.. we're here." **she said, walking down the alleyway and eventually spotting the faintly shining metal. She sighed again, looking over the slightly rusted metal. She hadn't been able to afford the upkeep of both of their arms, so she just paid to keep Jewel's in good condition. She tried so much to help her... She walked up to Jewel, handing her the arm. **"Just.. snap it in for me.. We'll try to get a real engineer looking at it sometime soon."** she grumbled, cupping a hand over her mouth from the huge amount of pain about to hit her. **"Okay, Sis..." **Jewel said quietly. She gripped her sister's shoulder tightly before shoving the metal arm into it's base.

(( A/N: So many apologies for the late posting. I was sick for a while and also lost internet so I was a few days behind on the writing.))


	4. Troubles

(A/N: Posting a new chapter early to make up for the late posting of the previous one. New chapter will be posted next Friday, unless I end up writing it before this Friday comes.)

Roxie sat quietly in the bed she had been provided, unable to fall asleep. Memories of the past kept flooding into her mind. She wished she could just forget all of them. She looked over to the bag that held her tattered clothes and other things she had grabbed from the cardboard box of a home she had been living in. She gulped, reaching her shaky hand into it. **_"No... You promised yourself you wouldn't do this, Roxanne.."_**her mind scolded. She withdrew her hand a bit. **"I... I worked for it... I can if I want to..."** she muttered in a rasp. She pulled back, holding her head and sobbing into her hands. She eventually got her crying to stop, thrusting her hand into the bag and pulling out a large bottle. Her trembling hand moved up and pulled off the cap. She shakily pressed the cold glass to her lips, taking a large gulp of it. The warm sensation running through her body, it soothed her. More tears rolled from her eyes as she took another drink.

Edward had heard his guest crying. Although he was never an emotional person, he wasn't sure if she was crying from being upset or crying in pain. If he had to be a sort of therapist, that was a risk he was willing to take. He softly pushed her door open, the young teenager downing liquor coming into his view. **"What is that!"** he questioned loudly.** "Quiet down, you'll wake the whole house up.." **she said calmly. Roxie motioned for him to come closer. Edward walked over to her cautiously.** "What is it.."** he said, a softer tone this time.** "A relaxant for me..."** she replied, motioning him closer. Ed awkwardly sat on the edge of her bed, looking over to her teary eyes.** "Thats... That's bad for you.."** he said.** "Thanks, .." **she said with a soft giggle.

She looked at the bottle weirdly, setting it down and holding her head in her hands again. **"I just... I don't know what to do sometimes... All the memories get too much, I just want to relax.."** she said, tears rolling out again as she quietly sobbed.** "Uhm.. There.. there?"** Ed said, softly patting her back. She moved her hands from her eyes, hugging Edward tightly.** "I feel so lost without them... My parents.. dead... I feel so fucking guilty.. Why didn't I save them.." **she muttered through her tears, burying her face into Ed's shoulder. He silently let her hug him, not really sure how to respond to it.**"I miss my mother... I miss my father... I miss my arm.. W-Why did this happen.."** she sobbed, hugging him so tightly he fell over. He grumbled, squirming uncomfortably. He thought for a moment, wrapping his arms around her. She looked up in surprise. **"I know how that feels... My mother passed away when we were young, my father left long before that. Don't even know where the bastard is, or if he's even alive. And I hate having to put up with automail, too. I wish I could have it back sometimes, but if it was back, then Al wouldn't be in his armor."** he said in a comforting tone.

** "I... I had no idea.. Oh god I'm such a whiner.."** Roxie said, disgust and hatred falling from her voice. She pushed away from Ed, returning to the bottle she'd grown to drink from so much in the recent weeks. She picked it up, taking more large gulps from it. Ed quickly sat up, pulling it from her hands. **"No.. Please.. I need it..." **she cried, reaching her hand out to it.** "Listen to me.. And if you still want it, I'll give it back."** he replied sternly. She looked down in defeat, her hand dropping to her side. **"You're stronger than this, I can tell. You don't need to depend on something like this to power through your problems."** Edward said, shaking the bottle, **"Your little sister thinks of you as a mother now. Do you want her to see her sister as a crying drunk? Do you want her to see her ****_mother_**** as a crying drunk? Do it for her, do it for yourself, do it for ****_me_****." **

Roxanne stared up at him silently.** "That's just... That's the most sense anything has made to me in a very long time..." **she said softly, **"Please... One more drink, and I'll stop forever." **Edward hesitantly handed the bottle to her. To his surprise, she held up her promise. She took a small sip, standing and walking to the kitchen. She gulped, pouring the remainder of the bottle down the sink. She looked sickly, thinking of the 'work' she had done for that sweet liquid being poured down the drain. She sat the empty bottle beside the sink, rushing to a trash can and hunching over it, emptying the contents of her stomach. She let out a groan of pain and a gasp for air before it continued pouring out. Ed rushed to her side, holding back her hair and rubbing her back lightly. She fell down on her knees, clinging to it tightly as tears rolled down her face.

_** "Hahahahh...Good job, girlie. Here you go. Have fun getting wasted." **__the man said, looking down at the pitiful girl on her knees. Roxanne looked up with dull eyes, taking the bottle the older male handed to her. __**"Mm.. Do it again sometime, I might bring you more." **__She trembled, not moving from her position on the cold concrete. She felt disgusted from what she had done. For what? Some "magical cure-all" for her problems.. Something that would inevitably kill her... She started sobbing, ripping the cap from the bottle and chugging it down to wash the terrible salty taste away._

She raised her head from the garbage can, huffing and wiping tears from her eyes. She felt Ed's arm against her back. **"Y-You don't have to be here... You c-can go back to bed..."** she said under her breath. **"Mustang's on my ass to look after you, I'd be going against orders if I didn't comfort you."** he said was emotionlessly as he could. Edward knew he was lying to her, and himself. He felt some sense of care for this poor girl. **"It's not like I'll tell him any different..."** she grumbled as she stood up, grabbing the empty bottle and taking it to her room. Her footsteps were shaky, some of the alcohol had set in. She sat the bottle back in the bag of her clothes, crawling up into her bed. She curled into a ball, shivering and feeling like she could pass out. Ed gulped, he couldn't help but show some sympathy to her. He sat on the edge of her bed, pulling her blanket over her. **"S-Stay..."** she said quietly. **"What?"** Ed blurted out. **"I feel so lonely now.. Please.. Just stay in here until I fall asleep or something..."**she whimpered. After a moment of silence she brought her hands up, grabbing clumps of her hair. **"Lord, I must sound so stupid and childish..."** she said, starting to sob again.

**"C-Calm down! I'll stay in here okay?!" **Edward panicked. She brought her hands down, looking up to him with a tearful half-smile.** "T...Thank you.. Edward.."** she muttered, laying her head down and her eyes slowly shutting. Ed softly ran his hand over her head, watching the girl start to lose her consciousness and fall into a relaxed sleep. He flinched as Roxie brought one of her hands atop his. She muttered something under her breath, sliding her hand back down to her pillow and nuzzling her face into it. After a while of waiting, to make sure she was asleep, Ed quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh, returning to his own room.

Roxie rubbed her eyes lightly, sitting up in her bed. She let out a groan, falling back down. She was so tired.. And last night's drinking hadn't helped any. She laid in her bed for a moment before sitting back up, swinging her legs over her bed and standing up. She flattened her clothes out, leaving her room quietly.**"Good morning..." **she said softly. **"Hey Sis~"** Jewel smiled, running up and hugging her tightly. Roxie smiled softly, rubbing her sister's back. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Ed sitting casually in the living room. The sisters let go of each other, Jewel smiling brightly as usual. **"Oh, Roxanne. Colonel Mustang called, he wants you up at HQ as soon as possible."** Edward said. **"Oh.. Okay. I'll be going, then. See you guys later."** she said, quickly walking out the door and heading towards HQ. She felt a little bad, for leaving as quickly as she did, but she really wanted to get away from them for a while. She walked down the street at a slower pace than she had left the home.

After a while, she was walking into the large building, working her way to Mustang's office. **"What do you need me for?"** she snapped as she stepped into his office. **"Ah, Silver. I can see you're looking plumper than usual. Fullmetal treating you nicely?"** he questioned with his usual smartass tone. She thought for a moment, looking down at her figure. She had only been in the residence for a few days, but she could already see she was gaining weight again. She had a healthy looking figure, but still rather thin.**"Well?"** Mustang said, snapping her from her thoughts. **"Oh, yes. He's been treating us fairly nice."**she smiled. **"I see you have your arm back. Looks pretty rough.." **he muttered as he looked back down to his papers. **"I.. can't afford to.. uh.. get it.. looked... at..." **she muttered shamefully.** "Oh? Do you need your pay early?" **he questioned.** "No.. It won't be enough... It's fine, though! I can live with this! As long as Jewel's healthy..." **Roxie replied softly. **"Silver... You need to change your ways. This isn't good for you and it's not healthy."** Mustang said sternly. She looked down to the floor, on the verge of tears.

Roxie felt the train bumping under her bottom, sighing and staring out the window as her sister intertwined their hands together. **"So, the Colonel paid for this whole thing?"** Jewel questioned.**"Yeah, he paid for both of our arms to be looked at and repaired."** she replied. Roxie gulped lightly, her arm had been going numb lately and she knew Winry would be upset. The two sat silently, Jewel nuzzling up to Roxie and Roxie staring out the window at the world going past them.

_** "Oh god it hurts.. It hurts!" **__the older child cried out, trying not to writhe around. __**"Be still. It'll only hurt worse." **__Pinako snapped. The procedure had stopped for a moment, Winry searching for a tool. Roxie breathed deeply. __**"This is what hell feels like..." **__she muttered under her breath, her eyes drooping half-shut. __**"Don't go passing out now!" **__Pinako said, knocking on her forehead and bringing her back to reality. The procedure continued, her crying out in pain through the whole thing._

_ After it ended she laid quietly in a bed, not speaking a word as she felt the pain surge through her body. She felt as if she had already screamed her lungs out and she didn't deserve to speak anymore. __**"Sissy... Sissy?" **__Jewel whimpered with worry, __**"Miss Pinako, is she dead?!" **__Pinako entered the room, looking Roxie over. __**"No, she's just fine. She's just trying to get over the trauma from the surgery. I believe you're next, deary." **__she responded to Jewel. The young girl followed the short, elderly woman from the room, looking back at her sister who had tears running down her face. The blood-curdling cries of pain rang against Roxie's ears, more tears silently overflowing from her eyes. She made a promise to herself. To protect Jewel at all cost.. To make it up to her for putting her through such pain..._


	5. Like The Old Days

The two sisters looked up at the beautiful, blue sky. It was rare to ever see such a calm, peaceful scene in the large city they had been accustomed to living in. Usually all Roxanne would see would be the dark and black concrete, or the dark clouds pouring rain down onto her. Jewel had always found herself looking into curiosities, never paying too much attention to their surroundings. The two headed off to the home of their mechanic, Winry. The beauty of this countryside always captivated them. After the passing of their parents, it had even soothed them for a while.

_ Roxanne stared down at her feet. It was so peculiar... Feeling the cool grass under them rather than the warm sands of Ishval. She walked through the tall grass, a small smile spreading across her face. The first smile since her parents had died... She called out to her sister, the young girl coming to her side. __**"Doesn't this grass feel so nice...?" s**__he questioned. Jewel stared down quietly for a moment. __**"Jewel...?" **__Roxie questioned, lightly setting her hand on her shoulder. Jewel growled, turning and slapping her sister in the face with her new automail. She let out a gasp, falling down on her side. Roxie held her cheek softly, it burned. Tears started rolling down her face._

_** "J-Jewel..." **__she whimpered. Jewel huffed, holding the base of her arm. __**"I still hate you.." **__she muttered under her breath. Roxanne remember the train ride... All the terrible things said... She stopped trying to get back up, giving in and lying on the ground as her eyes tried to fall shut. __**"I still love you..." **__she said with a small smirk, her sister punching her in anger. __**"Shut up!"**__ Jewel growled. Roxie closed her eyes silently, ceasing to move. Barely breathing. She would rather be dead than continue living with her sister hating her so much. A bit of blood rolled out of her mouth.__** "S...Sis..?" **__Jewel said with a bit of concern. __**"Let me die..." **__she grumbled under her breath. The young child fell to her knees crying. __**"S-Sissy I d-didn't mean it! D-Don't die, y-you're all I have l-left!" **__she cried out. __**"Don't be silly... you still have.. Auntie.."**__she muttered, laughing a bit.__** "Sissy..." **__Jewel whined._

******"Well, here we are."** Roxie announced, knocking on the door of the home they had once stayed in. Pinako opened the door, looking up at them.** "Well, well. The Ishvalans are back."** she laughed, her gaze moving to Roxie's arm, **"How a-...What ****_have_**** you done to that arm?!" **Roxanne looked startled, the short woman grabbing a hold of her. She dragged her in the home, forcing her to sit on a couch.**"Winry! Come here and help me with this!" **Pinako called out. The tall blonde came around the corner, looking over at the panicking Roxie on the couch. **"Oh. Hi Winry.." **Roxie said with a nervous laugh. **_"Wow... She's sure grown up..."_**she thought with a gulp. Winry went to removing the arm.** "How could you let my automail get like ****_this?!_****" **she complained**. "Sorry!" **Roxie said dramatically. Winry huffed, roughly pulling the arm off.** "GAAAAAH. A LITTLE WARNING WOULD BE NICE, WINRY!" **Roxie whined.

** "Well ****_you_**** didn't take care of your automail! Not my fault!" **Winry snapped, carrying it off to her work area. Jewel awkwardly walked into the house, quietly closing the door behind her.** "So what did you do to your arm?"** Winry huffed, going over to her.** "Nothing... I don't think? I just came with Sis to get it looked at, make sure everything's working right." **Jewel smiled with her childish charm.** "Oh... Alright." **Winry replied, sitting Jewel down and carefully removing her automail. **"Why does she get nice treatment?!"** Roxie complained.** "BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T SCREW UP HER AUTOMAIL!"** Winry shouted, swinging a wrench and cracking it into Roxie's head. She flailed and fell over into the floor. **"Waaahhh..."**she muttered. Jewel casually sat down on her sister's torso. Roxie whined, pushing at her.** "Offfff." **she hissed. Jewel shrugged, sliding off onto the floor beside her.** "Fine. I'll stay here, then." **she smiled. Roxie let out a sigh.

Edward sighed with boredom. The two Ishvalans that had taken residence in his home had made the place so lively the past few days, and now their absence has made it rather dull.** "Brother?" **Alphonse said, setting his hand on his shoulder. Ed looked up,** "Yeah?" **Al thought for a moment before responding. **"You seem really quiet. Is something wrong?" **he said with concern.** "No, no. I'm fine." **he sighed,** "It's just really boring around here. Even though they didn't do much, those two girls made this place pretty entertaining. It's fun watching them fight."** Ed laughed lightly, remembering their petty fights. He thought back to one of the previous evenings, how Roxie had been crying. He felt stupid. She never seemed all that happy, but he didn't think she was that troubled.

_**"I feel so lost without them... My parents.. dead... I feel so fucking guilty.. Why didn't I save them.." **__she muttered through her tears, burying her face into Ed's shoulder. He silently let her hug him, not really sure how to respond to it.__** "I miss my mother... I miss my father... I miss my arm.. W-Why did this happen.."**__ she sobbed, hugging him so tightly he fell over. He grumbled, squirming uncomfortably. He thought for a moment, wrapping his arms around her. She looked up in surprise. __**"I know how that feels... My mother passed away when we were young, my father left long before that. Don't even know where the bastard is, or if he's even alive. And I hate having to put up with automail, too. I wish I could have it back sometimes, but if it was back, then Al wouldn't be in his armor."**__ he said in a comforting tone._

Roxie stared at the river flowing so smoothly in front of her. The distant sunset made the scene hold such a warmth. She looked down into the clear, clean water with a smile. She heard the grass rusting behind her before a hard push on her back. She flailed her arms, losing balance and falling into the chilly river. **"Gah!"**she cried out, with a laugh at her stupidity. Jewel giggled from the riverbank. **"Got you~" **she smiled brightly. The river wasn't too deep. Roxie reached up, grabbing Jewel's boot and pulling her down into the water too. She splashed in, standing and laughing with her sister. They splashed at each other, laughing so carelessly and smiling so brightly they thought their cheeks would freeze like it.

After what seemed like hours of dunking each other and splashing around in the sparkling water, they climbed up from the river and watched the sun disappearing behind the horizon. Jewel was shivering lightly. Roxie crawled over in the grass, snuggling up to her.** "Mm... You're so warm, Sis. It's weird."** she laughed, hugging her sister back. They laid together, watching the faded sunset darken into a starry night.**"I had almost forgotten how beautiful the stars were..." **Roxanne said softly. The silvery moon had come up into view, making the scene almost perfect. **"Yeah.. It's so amazing.." ** Jewel smiled.

Spending so much time watching the captivating sky, their clothes had come to dry. Roxie sat up, looking at the river now shining with the magnificent moonlight. **"I want to get in the river again."** she said softly, **"Since it's night I don't have to worry about anyone peeking." **Jewel looked to her questionably.** "Peeki-? OH HOLY SHIT."** she covered her eyes as she saw Roxie lifting up her shirt. **"Oh hush, you baby. I'm keeping some stuff on." **she pouted. Roxie stood up in a pair of extremely short shorts and a tight tank top that was mid-abdomen. She always seemed to wear something under her normal clothes, something besides undergarments anyways. Jewel sighed, uncovering her eyes.** "You're such a weirdo. Someone could still see you." **she laughed softly as she saw her older sister slide into the river.

She watched her for a while, feeling a bit left out. Jewel stood up, stripping her clothes down to her undergarments. She trotted over, climbing into the river with Roxie. She trembled with a giggle,** "Ooooh it's so cold!" **Roxie smiled, splashing water up at her. The two went back to laughing and splashing, having fun not having to stress over the military and worry about where to live after Edward got tired of their residing in his home. The river was shallow enough the both of them could take a seat on some rocks and their heads still be above the water. **"We should come to Risembool more often... It's so peaceful here."**Jewel said, smiling up to the starry sky. Roxie looked over her sister's body fondly. She was so happy that she couldn't see her bones protruding from her skin as terribly as they were before. She had such a healthy figure now. It filled her heart with joy to see her like that.

Jewel had been doing the same when Roxanne wasn't looking. She was examining her sister's plumper body, elated not to see her ribcage sticking out. She couldn't help but notice how much her chest had filled out. It was monster. All of her clothes used to the smaller chest fit her so snugly now. She noticed her own had filled out a bit as well.** "Jewel, stop staring at my breasts."** Roxie said with a flat tone. **"Wha- I WASN'T!" **Jewel complained. She giggled at teasing her sister. They climbed up from the river, wringing out the clothes they had worn in the river and slipping their dry ones back on. It must've been so late...

They made their way to the Rockbell residence, removing their boots and quietly walking in. There was only one guest bed. The sisters yawned as they climbed in it together. They had been used to sleeping together, they didn't give it a single complaint. Roxie nuzzled up to her sister, always afraid of letting her go.**"Sweet dreams, Jewel.."** she said softly.** "Sleep well, Roxanne."** she responded. Roxie trembled a bit. Jewel had never used her full name, unless in anger. They calmly hugged each other as they drifted off into sleep.

_**"Sis, I found something so cool!" **__Roxie whispered loudly, shaking her young sister awake.__** "Unng... What is it?" **__Jewel muttered, rubbing her eyes. __**"I found an **__**oasis!**__**"**__ she said excitedly. Jewel sat up from her bed, slipping on some sandals. They walked out into the cool night of the desert, Roxanne leading her sister to the beautiful water. There was a small place of greenery, a small lake in the middle of it all. Even though the desert evening was 'cool' it was still rather hot. The usual days were almost in the triple digits, but in the evening it was around 70-something degrees. __**"C'mon!" **__Roxie smiled with excitement, kicking her shoes off and jumping into the fresh waters of the oasis. Jewel followed, the two laughing and splashing around in the water. The surface of the water reflected a beautiful silvery moon as they continued with their playing. _


	6. Memories of The Past

(A/N: This chapter will be formatted slightly different than previous and future ones. As the chapter title gives away, this chapter will be centered around the past. So, instead of _italicising_ the parts in the past, I'll italicise the parts taking place in the present. I apologize if this is an inconvenience. But, hopefully, in future chapters of similar format my readers will recognize that it's a past chapter. I like to have these now and then, hence my scattering of memories from their past in the other chapters. Moving on to the chapter now...Apologies for the inconvenience of this long note and the late updating. I made this chapter rather long and I've recently started school again. Not much time for writing anymore, but I shall manage.)

_Roxanne clung tightly to her sister, her breathing picking up and the color draining from her face. Jewel grumbled, rubbing her eyes and looking down at her. She was sweating, tears rolling out of her eyes. Jewel hugged her sister, hoping to calm her. She felt her body trembling, letting out a sigh. __**"You and your nightmares..." **__she muttered under her breath, rubbing her back lightly. Roxie's nails dug into her skin, getting a pained yelp from Jewel. __**"God I hate this. Why do I have to put up with her nightmares?"**__she grumbled. She listened to her sister's rapid breathing, her increased heartbeat. It was upsetting to see her like that, taking into consideration the happiness they had been experiencing the previous day. __**"Mom..."**__Roxie whimpered, clinging to Jewel tighter. She felt herself on the verge of tears, Roxie seemed more burdened by the loss than her. She let out a sigh, hugging her tighter. Roxie's skin was a pale color, tears spilling from her eyes like a faucet. __**"D-Daddy..." **__she whimpered. Tears started slipping from Jewel's eyes as well. She had tried not to think of their father, the one she took after most. She laid, watching her sister's face, cringing and wincing at the content of her dream._

Roxie looked around, the beautiful sands of Ishval surrounded her. It was another vivid dream...The huts she had grown up around stood before her. She looked down to her hands her eyes growing wide. The tanned skin that had once grazed her body was there once again, and her right arm wasn't a machine anymore, it was flesh. She ran her hands all over her body. Instead of feeling the normally childish figure of hers (in her dreams, anyways), she felt that she was still in her teenage form. But... It was as if she had spent her whole life in Ishval. As if the war never happened. She brought her hands up to her eyes, crying and hoping that this dream was her reality.** "Oh, Dear. Don't cry."** a soft voice called from behind her. She froze. **"I've missed you so much, my little lily. Why don't you come give Mama a hug?"** the voice said, coming closer. Roxie turned roughly, tears streaming down her face.** "Mom... M-Mom!" **she cried out, charging and clinging to the figure. The woman smiled, the dream embracing the girl who had been alone for so long. Roxie couldn't take these dreams sometimes.. They were too vivid, making her feel like an idiot for believing they could have any possibility of being real.

She looked up, her eyes locking on her mother's. Or well, her 'eye'. One had been gouged out during the extermination... An Amestrian had been trying to attack the sisters, and their mother stepped in. They ran and the next they saw her, she was in a hospital with her right eye missing and a bandage tightly around her head. Roxanne looked up in sadness, running her hand along the bandage around her mother's head. **"Don't look so sad, dear... It had to be done.." **she said softly, petting Roxie's head lightly. She pushed her away, struggling to wipe her tears away.** "S-Stop with the fake hospitality... I k-know you're not her..." **Roxanne muttered quietly, trying to convince herself that she was right.** "Sweetie, is that any way you should talk to your mother?"** a deep, smooth, masculine voice said, once again behind her. She couldn't move, couldn't think. She thought she had long forgotten him. Forgotten his voice. His looks...

She remained silent, not sure of what to do.** "C'mon, Lily~"** he laughed, **"Give pops a hug, why don't ya?"** Roxie turned, running as fast as she could, falling into the arms of her long-forgotten father. She couldn't believe it. He was never in her dreams anymore. She just couldn't believe it. She looked up into his light brown eyes, she had missed that loving gaze all of these years. **"Dad... I.."** tears started to spill again,**"I-I'm so s-sorry..."** Her legs stopped supporting her, she fell down to the sandy ground and started crying terribly. **"I feel so guilty... I didn't.. I didn't save you..."** she whimpered. **"It doesn't matter, dear. We're with Ishballa now."** her mother said, sitting down to comfort her. Roxie tried to stop crying, looking at her parents. They were hugging her tightly, trying to calm her. **"...D-Daddy.."** she whimpered childishly, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. For once, she felt herself surrounded by a love that had been long gone.** "We love you, Roxanne. We always have and always will..."** they said in unison. She pulled her head up to smile at them. She froze in horror.

** "No.. No.."** she whimpered. This always happened.. The vivid dreams would turn deathly terrifying. A dark chuckle came from her father, her frozen and staring at his bloody and burned figure. He looked as if he had after the fire... Blood spurting and running from his face, his eyes clouded up. His flesh was melting and falling off, eventually exposing his skeleton before it toppled over into a pile. She couldn't move, she didn't want to see her mother. A hand roughly forced her to turn her head. The sight before her eyes was too much, she felt as if she was going to vomit. She just couldn't take it. "M-Mom no... No..." she choked out.

_ Jewel was panicking, Roxanne was gagging as if she was about to vomit, she was doing her best to wake her. __**"Please wake up!" **__she pleaded. Roxie's red eyes opened, full of tears and fear and pain. She clutched her stomach tightly, quickly escaping her sister's grasp to run to the restroom. Jewel held a hand over her mouth, trying not to cry as she heard the wretching and sobbing. After what seemed like endless puking, Roxie lay exhausted in the floor. Eventually Jewel came to help her back into the room. They sat together in the bed, Roxie depending almost completely on Jewel to hold her up. She nuzzled into her, muttering endless 'I love you's and 'Never leave's. Jewel ran her hand down her back, softly reassuring her that she would never leave. She leaned up, kissing her softly. __**"I love you so much, Jewel... I hope you can understand that.." **__she said with a small smile. __**"I do, sis. I love you too~" **__Jewel smiled back. They shared another light kiss before Roxie laid on her lap and snuggled into it to sleep._

Instead of a dream, memories played through Roxie's head. The small things, picking flowers, cooking with Mother, sitting on Dad's shoulders to see over a crowd, they were so nice to remember. She felt a real sense of love, remembering the perfect smile of her mother, the long silvery white hair tied into a loose ponytail, the perfect red eyes so much like her own. All of the times she had heard words of love from her parents, they were coming back to her and embracing her like a warm blanket. She felt so much love, such happiness. She had started to remember more of her parents, their names, their traits, more of their appearance. Her mother... Lumina. Her father... Damien. The names she hadn't heard in so long came back to her. The last she had heard them was when the doctor declared them dead after hearing the details of what had happened in the home. What happened...

** "Sissy... Why are all these military people here..?"** Jewel whimpered, clinging to her older sister. Roxanne pulled her back into a darkened crevice between two buildings, ducking them both down and covering Jewel's mouth.** "Shh.."** she said softly. Jewel nodded, Roxie uncovering her mouth. The watched the military men marching by. A pot slammed against the back of one of their heads and shattered.** "Oh no.."** Roxie muttered softly, watching the man turn in anger. She moved a box over a bit to see. There was an Ishvalan craftsman, holding another pot to throw at the officers. They had bought a vase from him before, as a birthday gift to their mother. The man started charging at them, eventually standing in front of the crevice to avoid running into people. How he didn't notice them.. It was a miracle. The miracle shortly ended with an abrupt command from an officer,** "Fire!"** More than enough to kill someone, bullets came flying through him. Blood spattering across the two girls. Jewel let out a wail, clasping her hands over her eyes. Roxie felt her stomach churn. She couldn't lose the contents of her stomach, she had to stay strong. She grabbed her sister and held her tightly. Here's when things went from horrible to worse... The officers heard her sister's frightened wail. **"Who's back there?!"** an officer said sharply. **"Jewel... Stay here.. Stay quiet.."** Roxie whispered, letting her go. She stood up, walking and stepping from the shadows. The had a glare, trying to hold up a tough front though she wanted to break down crying herself. She could feel the man's blood still running from her face.

** "It's just a little brat!"** a soldier called. A soldier with black hair and glasses approached her. She stepped backwards a bit, holding her arms up and preparing for a life-or-death struggle. **"Hey, hey.. I'm not gonna hurt you."** the man said, getting down on a knee to be close to eye-level with her. He pulled a napkin or something from one of his pockets and started to wipe her face off.** "You shot the guy, you shouldn't be so concerned about it.."** she muttered with a hiss. The man whispered softly, **"Here's a little secret, I didn't shoot. I never even drew my gun."** He smiled at Roxie, her starting to trust him a little. After a few moments, Roxie pushed him away and turned around. **"Sissy, it's okay to come out..."**she said softly, motioning her hand. Jewel shakily walked out before quickly running to Roxie and clinging to her. They turned, facing the military man again.** "This is my little sister... And now we're going to return to our home. If any of you follow us, you'll be sorry!"** she announced, pushing past the man and charging down the street. She heard someone say something, and another person responded, **"But they're just children!"** Her eyes widened, pulling her sister in front of her and resorting to carrying her as she ran. **"They've made a threat, their family could be more of those brutes! I said 'fire'!"** After more complaints, Roxie heard the guns going off. She was running as fast as she could to escape this, she heard bullets flying by her. She knew she wouldn't be lucky, she held her sister to her tighter. She felt a bullet fly through the edge of her upper right arm.

She wanted to fall to her knees, to cry, but she couldn't. She pushed through the pain and managed to flee the main part of their village. How she wasn't full of bullets like the other man, she had no way of understanding. Their small home, it came into view. She stopped for a moment to breathe, letting her sister down to run on her own. They immediately started moving again, rushing to the structure. They stopped before the doorway, breathing heavily and crying a bit. Happy to be back with their parents. Roxie stopped her crying, she heard sobbing and yelling from inside the home. The two found the door to be partially open as well... The pushed it open, and it was the moment things would never be the same again. Their mother was on her knees, sobbing, clutching their father's lifeless body to hers.** "Well... Might as well blow this whole place to smithereens."** said the man standing before her. He had a black ponytail, he had some kind of circles on his palms..

** "Mommy!"** Jewel cried out. **"Wha?" **The man turned to face the girls. His face... It looked as if all he cared for was killing... **"No, my girls! You must go!"** their mother yelled. Jewel ran up and clinged to her.** "No, Mommy, no!"** she whined, bawling loudly. Roxie ran over, trying to pry her away. The man smirked, swiftly leaving from the house. Roxie pulled Jewel off, leaving the home and grasping her hand tightly. Their mother stood up after their leaving, slowly making her way to the door. Roxie looked up to a hill, the man was there with his hands apart from each other. She stared questionably, him clapping them together. She saw a weird spark. Then.. The home burst with a fiery explosion, bricks and furniture flying from it. Roxie didn't have a moment to react, a section of wall fell into them. She heard a loud scream, their mother... She tried to look, tried to see her. She was engulfed in flames, desperately trying to crawl from the home. Roxanne felt everything crashing down on her. In a literal and metaphorical sense. Her mother continued her cries of pain and pleads, slowly they faded as she remained nothing but a blackened crisp. Roxie had been struggling, trying to get her arm free. **"Mommy!" **she cried out, struggling more. Her free arm, her left arm, she used it to push whatever debris off of her that she could, but she couldn't get the tightly-packed bricks off of her arm.

She saw the flames igniting more parts of the shattered home, growing ever closer. She panicked, looking around for an escape.** "Ishballa... Please... Don't let this happen.."** she whimpered, a prayer to their God. As if an answer, her eyes locked on some kitchen utensils. A sharp knife gleamed, seeming to want to draw her attention. She stared silently for a moment, before trying to reach for it. It was just out of her grasp... She pushed as hard as she could trying to reach it. She felt some of the skin on her trapped arm start to tear. She let out a cry of agony as she felt her hand grip the blade of the knife. She pulled it over to herself, releasing the blade and grabbing the handle. Her mind was in a haze, she didn't know any other thing to do than this... It felt like her body was just doing what it wanted, she brought the knife up, stabbing it deeply into the part of her arm closest to the bricks. She cried out in pain, not able to stop at this point. She continued roughly cutting it off. She laid, her body starting to go into shock it seemed. She wouldn't let it. She forced herself up from the ground trying to find Jewel.

She used her good arm, pulling debris off of her as well. Roxie wanted to die right there... Her sister.. She looked.. dead.. She couldn't just leave her there, she went to sobbing as she severed her sister's arm as well. Her mind blurred, she couldn't remember much after that. She was holding her sister to her chest and struggling away from the wreckage that once was her sanity and their loving home. She was trying to get over the hill. Over the hill.. Maybe then someone would see them, save them. She barely stepped over the top, stumbling and falling backwards downhill. She held her sister tightly, trying to stop her from sustaining further injury. They slid down in the sand, Roxie's senses fading as the sun blared down onto her. The sizzling heat was the only thing to convince her that this wasn't a dream, that it was all too real. The blood was soaking the sand around her, her drifting off into terrible unconsciousness. Her vision was darkening away, her sister's face the only thing in her view. She felt like the life was draining from her body. She pushed forward, kissing her sister's forehead. She dropped back and a tear rolled from her eye. **"The last action before my death... Ishballa help me.. Help ****_her_**** survive.."** she thought before everything went numb.

_Roxie had been on the verge of waking up, her eyes opened and she tried to sit up, but she was so exhausted that she fell back over and immediately resumed her slumber._

** "What is this... I should be dead.. Am I still alive..? Why.. Why am I alive.."** her mind pondered. Roxanne could feel a chill all around her, she didn't hear anything... Her eyes opened but everything was blurs. **"Oh my. Miss, can you hear me?"** a male voice said. Her hearing was still dulled, she could barely make out words but she tried to move as a response to it. A nod of her head was all she could manage. She squeezed her eyes shut a few times, her vision coming back to focus. A stern-looking Ishvalan male was standing over her bed. A doctor... He ran a hand through his already messy gray hair, obviously under stress.**"Well, this makes things less difficult... I was going to have to tell a little girl that her parents ****_and_**** her sister were dead..."** he grumbled under his breath. **"Is she still alive..."** she said flatly, containing all her emotion.** "She is... But you two may never live normally again.."** he said, a nervous stress about him.** "I'm taking you've never had to tell two children they've lost their arms, their parents, and suffered broken bones, bullets, and minor burns..."** Roxanne sighed, looking over the reality of their situation. **"Well.. er... yes..." **he replied.

** "You've been out for quite a while.. We were ready to declare you dead. But it seems you didn't suffer any broken bones, just burns and bruises. And a bullet wound? I take that an Amestrian shot you?"** the doctor questioned. Roxie nodded in response. She let out another sigh, finally letting her despair out. She let tears overflow from her eyes, the unbearable empty feeling inside her. **"Just kill me... This isn't a life worth living anymore.." **she said darkly, looking up at the doctor with an almost pleading expression.** "Please.."** she muttered out.** "Don't talk like that. Your wounds will heal, you will be able to move on. Your sister is alive, at least you have each other."** he said sternly. She sighed once more, letting her head fall on its side. She stared over at her sister laying on a bed, writhing in pain and unconscious. She closed her eyes, not wanting to face this reality anymore.


	7. Once Again, They Know Each Other

Roxie sat up in the bed, grumbling and running a hand through her tangled hair. She looked over, in a still-seated position sat Jewel. She had sat up all night, comforting her sister and making sure she wasn't getting sick in her sleep. Roxie stood from the bed, softly laying her sister down and tucking her in. She patted her stomach and gave her a light kiss on the head. She quietly left the room, running into Pinako and Winry in the living area. **"So you're finally awake."** Pinako said plainly. **"Yeah.. had a bit of a rough night.. a lot of nightmares... Jewel's still asleep, she stayed up with me most of the night.."** she muttered.** "Well, while you're up. Winry's repaired your automail and adjusted the size, your arm has gotten longer. We might as well attach it again."** Pinako announced. Roxie twitched. **"Oh.. J-Joy..."**she whispered. They plopped Roxie down onto the couch, starting with the process again.

_Roxie stared silently out the window, her eyes seeming to be glazed over. __**"Honey... She's just been sitting like that for days.. We need to do something.."**__ she said with concern, looking up to her husband. Sig ran a hand through his hair. __**"Damien was a good man..." **__he pondered out loud. Izumi sighed, looking over the small girl again. She hadn't eaten, she scarcely drank, she only moved if she needed to go to the restroom and she would return to the same spot. The young boy walked and sat down beside her. __**"Hey... It's okay.." **__he said softly, hugging around her neck. She tensed up, hanging her head for her hair to cover her face. __**"L-Let go.." **__she muttered. __**"No... It's not healthy to be like this..." **__he said softly, hugging her tighter. Small tears started running down her cheeks. She turned, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. Izumi looked over the two strangely, how had Edward been able to do that with such ease? She had tried many times, but the child was very resistant. After a few minutes, Roxanne's crying stopped, she looked up at the young boy with tearful eyes. __**"I'll tell you something, if you ever feel sad or lonely you can come to me and I'll help you, alright?" **__he smiled brightly. Roxie looked down to the ground, her heart thumping from the insane amount of crying._

Roxanne picked her head up, her eyes widened and her mouth agape. **"Jewel..."** she muttered to her sister across from her. Jewel looked up from the small book she was reading,** "Hm?" **Roxie felt her heart start to race again. **"Remember when we were children... At Auntie Izumi's house.." **she rasped out, her throat starting to feel dry.** "Yeah...? What are you getting at..?" **Jewel replied nervously.** "Two boys... Two boys were there for a short time... I t-think.."** she whimpered. **"...That we're living with them now..?"** Jewel continued. Roxie nodded in response, holding her head in her hands. **"Oh god... I didn't realize... Oh god."** she mumbled.** "Sis, what's the big deal?"** Jewel questioned, looking over her sister's distress.** "You don't remember any of it... It's like none of us remembered it... All of us looked so different.. I just... Ohhh.." **Roxie whimpered, laying in the train seat, trying to ignore her sister and thinking over everything.

_**"I can't believe you're**__**leaving tomorrow..." **__she said under her breath, squeezing her hand around his and staring off into the sunset. __**"I know..." **__Ed replied plainly. Roxie leaned on him, her head in the space between his neck and shoulder. They quietly watched the warm glow of the sun. She pushed away from him, sitting quietly with her hand in her lap. Small tears rolled down her face. __**"Why are you crying, stupid." **__he said, looking over at her. __**"Because... I would've just wasted away if you hadn't come along... And now you're just leaving.." **__she whimpered, trying her best to pull her knees up to her chest. Ed sat his hand on her head, ruffling her hair lightly. __**"You'll be fine, don't you worry. I know you'll be fine, you're strong." **__he smiled. Roxie sat her hand atop his, muttering something under her breath. __**"What did you say?" **__Ed questioned. __**"It's something my mother taught me... It's in ancient Ishvalan. Mother said it means 'I love you'..." **__Roxie blushed deeply, keeping her eyes off of him. Ed pushed her down on the ground. Roxie whimpered, feeling like she was going to be punched or something. He sat on top of her stomach, pinning up her arm. __**"What the hell are you doing.." **__she muttered, her eyes moving around to examine him. __**"You should stop hiding your face like that, it's pretty cute~" **__Ed smiled brightly. Roxie blushed more and squirmed around. __**"Get off you weirdo!" **__she giggled. __**"Nuh-uh~" **__Roxie and Ed started fighting, Roxie eventually ending up on top of him. __**"Victory!" **__she smiled. _

_ She laughed, rolling off of him and laying at his side in the grass. They sighed with content, looking over the few clouds that remained in the sky. They intertwined their fingers, flashing large grins to each other. After some silence, Ed started to speak up but cut himself short. Roxie turned to him in curiosity. Ed's cheeks were flustered up, a few beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. __**"Do you feel sick..?" **__Roxie muttered with worry, holding herself up over him and pressing her hand to his forehead. She pressed her lips to it lightly, as her mother had to check for a fever. __**"You're a bit warm..." **__she said softly. Her eyes locked with Ed's nervous gaze. __**"Oh..." **__she muttered, __**"Do I need to get A-" **__Ed cut her off, planting a shy kiss on her cheek. She lit up. __**"E-Eddd!" **__she whined. __**"You provoked me!" **__he defended. And so, they started their little fight again._

Roxie grazed her fingers across her cheek lightly. They were on their way back to Edward's house. She tried to figure out how she hadn't realized it was them sooner. They had changed so much... And how hadn't they remembered them? They had changed a lot, especially the skin tone, but still... Eventually they arrived at the home they had been staying in for the time being. Roxie knocked on the door softly, after a few moments heavy bootfalls came up to the door and a tired-looking Edward opened it. **"Hi~"** she smiled, jumping forward and hugging him tightly. Ed squirmed uncomfortably.** "Uhn... Welcome back.."** he smiled nervously. The two girls entered the home and got settled back in. Ed smiled softly, it was like pumping life back into a dying patient. They sat in the living area, drinking tea and catching up, although they hadn't missed much.

After so much chattering, Roxie fell silent.** "Hey, uh, Ed..."** she mumbled. **"Yeah?"** he responded. Weird. He hadn't heard her call him Ed before, that he could remember. **"Do you remember.. Izumi Curtis..."**she muttered, trying to sort her thoughts that were still scattering. **"Wha-..."** Ed fell silent as well, his eyes widening as he tried to think over it. Roxie moved closer to him. He looked up to her, searching her eyes for the girl he remembered from childhood. She grabbed his human hand lightly, setting it on her chest and muttering something under her breath once again.** "I don't... I don't understand what's going on.. So I'm just gonna... Just gonna go in here now.."** Jewel said, awkwardly backing into her room. Roxie looked down, her bangs hanging and covering her face as she squeezed his hand tighter. **"I... You.."** he said, still trying to figure it out in his head. She was the same little girl from then, the same girl he had developed such an attachment to... **" 'I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow, Ed' "** she said with a soft smile. Ed had such a look a realization. After a moment, he questioned, **"Why did they call you 'Lily' back then?"**

Roxie laughed lightly, a hint of sadness in her eyes. **"It was a nickname my father had given to me..."** she said, looking fondly over her memory.** "I guess I'll never be able to repay you... Saving my life twice.." **she muttered, looking down and hiding her face again. **"Roxanne..."** Ed sighed, rubbing his hand on her head lightly.** "No... No reason in being sad.."** she sniffled, rubbing her eyes and picking her head up to look at him. The memory of his shy kiss came back to her mind, sending her heart into a frenzy once again. She gulped, a strange sense of longing bubbling inside her. She rubbed her flustered cheeks, grumbling complaints. She looked up to him, their eyes locking and Ed's cheeks starting to light up a soft pink. **"I..."** Roxie mumbled. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. **"Ed... You kissed me... When we were younger... It wasn't much.. But..."** she sighed once again, pinching the bridge of her nose and groaning in frustration. The thought dwelled on her mind so much, she just had to let it out. **"I... Do you.."** he muttered nervously, looking over her body language. The light trembling, the flustered cheeks, balling some of her shirt up in her hands. Roxie stared down, nodding slightly.

They were quiet for a moment before Roxie stood, quickly going to her room. Ed stood and followed her.**"Leave me alone.." **she pouted,** "I want to sulk and forget about all of the lovey-kiddy stuff."** Ed hugged her softly, not saying a word. **"Ed, let go.." **Roxie grumbled, trying to push him off. She tensed up. The way he was holding her, his breath by her ear.** "Really.. it's weird..."** she complained. **"Hah.. You're finally acting like the little girl I knew," **he took a pause, **"Lily."** Roxie felt a shiver run up her spine, hearing the old nickname again, against her ear with his smooth voice... What? **_"Stop thinking like this..."_**her mind scolded. She wrapped her arms around Ed, returning the hug. It felt awkward.. Being in her room and just hugging him. They released each other, standing in silence for a while. Roxie looked to her side, trying to keep her gaze from Edward's. She thought she might as well give it a shot... She turned back, starting to lean forward for a kiss. Caught off guard, she was met with Edward's lips as she turned her head back towards him. She wanted to struggle, slap him, something. But she didn't... She pushed closer to him, hugging his neck tightly. Her head was spinning... Things were going super weird super fast, yet she didn't mind it... Edward felt just as confused about it as she did, the teen hadn't had much experience in romance.

He pulled away, his cheeks flustered red. **"Roxie, I'm s-" "No.. No... Don't be sorry.."** Roxie interrupted, panting lightly. One little kiss had her out of breath, go figure. They stood in another silence. She laughed softly, trying to break a bit of the new-formed tension. **"Well, I guess that's out of our systems. Weird how childhood memories can bring up stuff like that~" **she smiled. **"Yeah. Weird. Hey, can we um... Can we not mention this to Alphonse and Jewel..?"** he muttered.** "Yeah, and no mentioning to Mustang.. Oh god he'll have a ball messing with us for our codenames."** she giggled in response. They laughed, taking a seat on her bed. Roxie snuggled his arm lightly with a smile.**"It's pretty late... Isn't it?"** she said, yawning softly. **"Yeah. If you're tired, I'll go."** he replied, standing up as Roxie released his arm. **"Sleep well, Ed~"** she smiled, waving as he left and closed the door.

She sat in the darkness for a while. She kicked off her boots and started to pull off her clothes. She crawled under the cover in her undergarments. She let out a loud yawn, nuzzling into her cool pillow. She had told Ed and herself that it was just a little kiss, but in her head it wasn't. She wanted more of it. More... She grumbled, knocking herself on the head before closing her eyes to sleep.


	8. Accelerating Feelings

(A/N: Kind of an awkward chapter for me, reading over it I'm nervous about reader response but I'm hoping this isn't too... vulgar? Emotional? There's so many things that could be taken as wrong with this chapter so I'm rather nervous. I just hope it's not inconvenient _ _ll )

Roxie awoke, yawning lightly and rubbing her eyes. The memories of the previous evening ran over her, getting an awkward tremble from her. **"Stupid..."** she grumbled, knocking herself on the head once again. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, standing and sliding some loose clothing on. She caught the window from the corner of her eye, the sun had just peeked over the horizon. She stepped into the kitchen, boiling some water to make tea. She sat in the living room, quietly drinking from her cup as she watched the sun further rise. It was... peaceful. She looked down to her cup with a small smile. There was a loud ringing, wracking her from her peace. She flinched, some tea splashing into her eyes. **"Damnit..."** she grumbled, stumbling over to the phone and picking it up,** "Damnit it's in my fucking eye...****_WHAT!_****" **She heard a light chuckle from the other end of the phone.** "Bad timing, Silver?"** Mustang taunted from the phone.**"Get on with it or I'm gonna hang up."** Roxie muttered flatly. **"I need you and Fullmetal to come in today." "Alright.."** she replied softly. **"Silver? You okay?"** the change of her irritated tone to a soft one was a bit startling to him.** "Yeah. I'm fine, Roy."** she muttered. **"Okay you're talking calm ****_and_**** you're calling me by first name, something obviously isn't okay."** Mustang replied. Roxie made a noise of disapproval.** "I just woke up so I'm not in the mood to be a smartass, I was just irritated earlier because I got tea in my eye and ripped out of my peaceful zone."** she said calmly.

After some more chattering, going over when they needed to be there, Roxie hung up the phone and sat on her knees in the floor on front of the window, raising it open and setting her cup on the frame. She breathed in deeply, taking in the mostly-fresh air. There was a nice, cool breeze. She smiled, the morning still being so peaceful. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, her tensing up. She turned to see Ed smiling at her.** "You're up early~"** he laughed. **"Roy wants us to come in today." **Roxie responded, continuing to look out to the sky and buildings beyond. **"Yeah, I heard you on the phone." **he said, sitting in the floor beside her. She leaned over, laying on his shoulder. Her cheeks lit up softly, her nuzzling into him quietly. He smiled, running his hand along her head lightly. She sighed, hoping to hold down her heart beat. **"Ed... What happened last night..." **she started, stopping, not able to finish her thought to a damnable shyness.**"What about it? It was okay, right?"** Ed muttered, looking down to her.** "Y-Yeah but... Nnn.."** she whined, pushing away from him and hanging her head. Ed snatched her chin, bringing her face up to look at him, her blush growing ever redder. **"You shouldn't hide your face like that, it's pretty cute~"** he smirked. Roxie sighed, laughing lightly. She looked down to the ground again, keeping her eyes off of his. She had to admit, she wanted Ed to kiss her again. She wanted the warm feeling of it again...

**_"You want more..."_**her mind softly mocked. She blushed, her smile fading as she hugged him tightly and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. **"Roxanne..."** Ed sighed, wrapping his arms around her. She eventually pushed away from him, grabbing her tea for another sip. She sat her hands in her lap, looking down to them and thinking. Did she really feel like this? Was it just a deception of her mind? He was someone who had come to her in a time of deep loneliness... She might've just felt attached to him for that reason. But the kiss... She felt so confused over all of this. **_"Why did you remember what happened when you were young, hm?" _**her mind went to mocking once again, **_"Why did you bring it up? As if it would work. You're pitiful." _**Roxie sighed once again, giving up on holding her thoughts down. She let the negative things fall freely, making her chest feel emptier and emptier by the second. **_"Why would he even care? Who are you trying to fool? Idiot. You should've just kept the memories to yourself. If you're going to be so upset over it, go ahead and kiss him. The worst he can do is put your ass back out on the streets." _** She grumbled curses under her breath. **"Edward..." **she said softly, picking her head up to look to him. She let out a sigh and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. She wanted to gauge a reaction... It seemed easier that way. He simply blushed lightly and ran his hand along her head. She felt so stupid, worrying over it. **_"Go on~ Do it and get it out of your system~" _**her mind taunted.

Roxie let out another sigh, moving to be seated in front of Edward. They sat in yet another silence. She sighed once more, frustration. **"Alright, I guess there's no use in this anymore... I really uh.."** she grumbled out. She let out another loud sigh, slapping her hand to her forehead. **"YOU ARE VERY ATTRACTIVE, OKAY."** she said boldly, immediately moving her hand from her forehead to her mouth. **_"Aha! Smooth move!"_**her mind chimed with amusement. A large grin spread across Ed's face, him letting out a loud laugh, **"So, that's what you've been so upset and worked up about today~"** Roxie crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

Eventually, emotion faded away from her expression. She was thinking over things once again, **"...W-What do you think of me..?"** she stammered out. **"I... Well.." **Ed muttered, shifting around uncomfortably. Roxie sighed once again, flopping backwards onto the floor. She just laid down with her arms behind her head, impatiently awaiting a response. Now it was Ed's turn for confusion. They continued their silence. Roxie bolted upright, scrambling up to her feet and running to her room. **"Wha..." **Ed mumbled. She hopped out on one foot, holding her boots by their laces in her teeth and yanking a pair of shorts up under her skirt. **"Eeer onna ee rate!"** she said as clear as possible. Ed shrugged at her, eyeing her weirdly. She dropped her boots, quickly lacing them up. **"We're gonna be late! We wasted time being all emotional and shit!"** she snapped, pulling her second boot on. **"Oh." **Ed casually walked to his room to change. Meanwhile, Roxie was darting to hers and furiously brushing her hair. She let out short 'ow's and 'shit's as the brush snapped through the tangles. She noticed she was still wearing the loose shirt she had pulled on earlier in the morning. She quickly pulled it off, bending down to root through her belongings for a half-decent shirt. She tugged a short-sleeved red shirt out and yanked it over her head. After some battling with the breasts, she finally got it to fit right. It exposed some of her stomach but she didn't really care at this point. She wasn't overweight, in her mind anyhow, so she didn't feel any need to worry over it. She grabbed a ponytail holder, slinging her hair around and pulling it up into a soft ponytail. She adjusted the bangs she had been so accustomed to covering her right eye with and left her room. **"C'mon E-..."** she was about to call for Edward to hurry, but he was already finished and lounging on the couch lazily.

Roxie sighed, turning to the door. **"Let's go."** she said flatly. They left the house together, Ed having told Alphonse where they were headed. Roxie buried her hands into the pockets of her shorts under her skirt, looking down to the ground underneath her. **"Mustang's gonna be on my ass.."** they both grumbled in unison. Roxie giggled a bit. Maybe she had a reason to look up now, rather than focusing on the stressful things. She looked from behind her bangs, over to his...remarkably.. handsome face. She broke her gaze from him, focusing on the sidewalk ahead and nervously tucking her bangs behind her ear. **"Cute~"** Ed softly remarked. Roxie grumbled, the bangs eventually falling from their place, back in front of her eye.

** "Ah, I see you're on time...********Barely." **Mustang chuckled with amusement. Roxie sighed, lazily falling into a chair, **"Brought me here for more mindless scolding?" **Ed followed, sitting in a chair near her.**"No, just curious to see how things are going. You two are my responsibility, anyways."** he replied, looking through some papers. He glanced up to Roxie's arm, twinkling softly in the light.** "I see your repair went well." **he remarked, returning his eyes to his papers. **"Yes, sir..."** she said softly. She hadn't really thanked him for it...** "Yeah, Winry does amazing work~"** Ed laughed. Winry... Roxie shifted in her chair a bit, thinking back to Winry. **_"She's prettier, you know."_**her mind mocked. Why was her head at such a war with her lately? Stupid Ed. **"Silver?" **Mustang called her attention back. **"Oh,"** she grumbled, **"Yeah?"** He sighed with a soft laugh. **"I said, are you improving while living with Fullmetal?" **he repeated his earlier, unheard question.** "Yeah... I've gained some weight back on, I feel I'm at a healthy weight now. I'm building up more muscle, too. Coping with my parents' loss has gotten much easier. I've stopped drinking.."** she replied quietly, tucking her bangs behind her ear again with another shy glance to Edward.** "Drinking? You? Since when were you drinking?"**Mustang said sternly, setting his papers down and directing his attention to her.

Roxie flinched. **_"Damnit... Mustang never knew.."_**she scolded in her head. Ed looked over to her.**"She had been having a lot of trouble dealing with the stresses out on the street and the lost of her parents. She was drinking in private to keep it from her sister and everyone else. According to her, she had done some rather foul things to procure it..."** he said softly, carefully watching Roxie's expressions. She closed her eyes and nodded in agreement, her head hanging down. **"I see... You should've come to me, Silver. The military has psychiatrists. We could've prevented that from happening."** Mustang said, also looking over her.** "I-I know... I'm s-sorry..." **she whimpered out, a tear sliding down her cheek. Ed grabbed her hand and patted it softly. **"It's okay... You're fine now."** he said quietly. **"Hm. You two have gotten... close." **Mustang remarked.** "We're not too different..."** Roxie said softly, much quieter than she usually was. So, the conversation turned back to business. After some time, Mustang had dismissed them. Roxie stayed quiet, feeling rather...weak. For exposing herself like that. Or at least, she felt like it was exposure. To give away her emotions like that... She sighed, leaning on Ed as they walked back towards their home.

Roxie blushed, more shy looks to Edward. She let out a quiet sigh and, before glancing behind her to make sure the door was held tightly shut, turned to kiss him softly. She had decided this was what she wanted... Even though it wouldn't be too enjoyable, they would be hiding everything, but she still wanted to.. She fell back on her bed, smirking lightly at Ed's weight on her. **"So you're sure this is fine?"** Roxie said nervously, looking up at him and giving off a seemingly submissive air. **"Of course it is.."** he replied, giving her another soft kiss. It felt so awkward, but they weren't sure if they should stop or not. **_"Maybe it's just tension. If so, it'll pass and things will be normal~"_**her mind suggested. She was at the point of ignoring it, not wanting to break focus from the oh-so perfect moment. She felt his chilled automail snaking up the back of her shirt, causing a small shiver. Ed tried his best to suppress a large grin. Roxie squirmed a bit uncomfortably, feeling his hand pushing up at the small, tight tank top she wore under her clothes.

(Juuuust a warning, things are gonna get a little weird.)

An awkward blush ran across her cheeks, Ed still running his mental arm under her clothes and smirking at the shivers. **"Ed..."** she muttered shyly. **"Mm...Hm?"** he responded, pulling his automail from her shirt and running it along her face softly. **"C-Could I take some s-stuff off...?"** she grumbled, avoiding his gaze. He gulped lightly, **"L...Like?" **Roxie let out a sigh, trying to calm her nerves. She pulled her shirt off, the barely-fitting tank top underneath looking as if it was going to burst. She pushed Ed off for a moment, sliding away her shorts. She sat, trembling lightly as she nervously pushed the fabric of her skirt down against her legs. They sat in a silence, Roxie wasn't too sure why. **"U-Uh... Should I just put them back on..? It was getting a little warm, but I guess it's fine.." **she muttered out brainlessly. **"No.. It's fine.."** Ed said softly. Roxie blushed a bit before crawling up on his lap.

Ed blushed deeply, looking over her confused, yet confusing expression. She hesitated for a moment before she started their kissing again. She hugged his neck tightly, running a hand through his hair and eventually messing his braid up. Ed smirked, snapping the holder from her ponytail as payback. Her long, deep brown hair fell down, her managing to make a sound of frustration. Roxie stiffened up, feeling a certain 'something' do the same. She pulled back, glancing around with a nervous rush. **"E-Ed... Y-You.."** she grumbled, not sure how to word her thoughts. Ed looked at her questionably, no idea of what she was saying. **"****_I-It's_****... p-poking..."** Roxie muttered, pointing downward as the blush on her cheeks grew deeper.**"Oh... D-Damn.."** he sighed. **"I uh.. Sorry..."** he tried to apologize. Roxie went to hugging his neck and kissing him again. Ed pushed her down, once again holding himself up over her. He pulled away from her, setting a few soft kisses onto her neck. She fidgeted uncomfortably, letting out a few quiet moans.  
(Weird stuff over.)

**"Sis?" **Jewel called from outside the room. Roxie pushed Ed away roughly, hopping up from the bed. She quickly pulled her shirt back on, trotting over to the door and unblocking it. **"Hey, what's up~" **she smiled.** "...You okay?"** Jewel grumbled questionably. **"Yeah~ Just talking with Ed about military stuff~" **she said in response, a smooth lie. **"Oh, okay. Just checking... It was kinda quiet."** Jewel smiled foolishly. They had girlish chatter for a while before Jewel returned to her room. Roxie turned to Ed, him still flustered and...'bothered.' She walked over and kissed him lightly. **"You're a good liar~" Ed smirked. "Maybe we should give this a rest for now..."** she giggled softly. Ed nodded in agreement, standing and leaving her room. After he left, she crawled up into her bed with a smile, rolling in the sheets. She kept thinking over every movement of the past events, loving every second of it. "Edward has to care for me... This couldn't be lies.." she said quietly, thinking of Ed's actions. She giggled like a child, burying her face into her pillow. She felt her chest fluttering, the more she thought of it. She wasn't too sure of everything she felt, but she knew that she wanted to be with Edward... Even if it was 'wrong' and they had to keep it a secret... She could be happy with that.


	9. A Lazy Day

Roxie shot up from her bed, panting heavily. She clasped a hand over her chest, her eyes quickly darting around the room. She felt like her heart was about to bounce up her throat. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, putting her head under the sink and taking a large drink of water. Her breathing eased up for a bit, her grabbing another drink. She pulled her head out from under the sink as she held the counter tightly. She felt her knees buckle before she plopped down into the floor. She sighed and stared down to the floor, hoping to calm herself down more. Edward quickly came into the kitchen, stumbling a bit as it seemed he had been jarred out of sleep. **"Are you okay? I heard.."** he grumbled, looking over her. **"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a... weird dream.."** she muttered, looking up to him with a slight blush before she glared back at the floor. Ed crouched, hooking her arm around his neck and helping her up from the floor. He walked her to her room, sitting on her bed with her. **"So, what was the dream about?"** he questioned. Roxie tensed up, she didn't want to remember the details. Every slight thought of them made her heart pound again. **"I-I.."**she stammered, her cheeks reddening as sweat started beading off her forehead. She hugged him tightly, hiding her face. **"N-Nothing..."** she muttered. Ed sighed, hugging his arm around her. She flinched, eventually relaxing again.

Roxie snuggled into him, feeling his hand softly run down her back repetitively. She thought for a moment, blushing furiously and squirming away from him. He laughed softly, **"What's _your_ problem?"** She looked down, she was still in the skimpy amount of clothing she wore to sleep in. **"Why... Why didn't you tell me I was half-naked?!"** she whined, hugging a pillow to her face. **"I didn't notice~"** Ed chuckled. **"How couldn't you notice?"** she whimpered.** "Have you noticed that I'm just in my boxers and a tank top? Didn't think so."** he smirked. Roxie grumbled, crawling in the floor and wriggling under the bed. Ed bent down, looking at her questionably. **"I want to stay under the bed, this is creepy."** she pouted, nuzzling into her pillow. She whimpered, blushing and rolling over to face away from him. The stupid dream kept poking up in her mind. **_"Oh...Ed...__"_ **her mind taunted. She sighed, rolling around more under the bed. Eventually she crawled out, climbing back into her bed and curling up and trying to go back to sleep, hopefully keeping out dreams like her previous one. She stiffened up. Ed had wrapped his arm around her and laid at her side. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, smiling. Roxie trembled lightly, trying to adjust to it.

She felt Ed's chest swelling and shrinking with his breaths, the warm air grazing across her skin. His hold grew tighter, him pulling her closer and her intertwining one of her legs with his. Roxie smiled a tad, this was really nice... She closed her eyes, starting to drift off into sleep. She felt awkward, his breath running along her flesh.

Roxie awoke, feeling awkward. Ed's warmth against her, it relaxed her. She wriggled from his hold, turning on her side to face him. The sun was finally out, as she could see from the window near her bed. She was quiet for a moment before kissing him softly. She felt him returning the kiss, her cheeks lighting up. They continued kissing before Roxie forced them apart for a breath of air. Ed ran a hand down the side of her cheek with a content smirk. Roxie loved this. Even though it wasn't exactly a relationship, it was nice. It gave her such a weird feeling when she was close to Ed like this... She wanted to let some light and fresh air into the room, it was a bit stuffy. She got up from the bed and sat on her knees, leaning over him and pulling up on the window. **"Ugh. Damn window. Opeeeen."** she whined. Ed looked up, blushing slightly. Her chest... Roxie pouted, leaning over more. The window slid open, Roxie letting out a little giggle at her achievement. She closed her eyes once again, breathing slowly and enjoying the light breeze from outside.** "This is nice~"** she smiled,** "Too bad that I have to go shopping today." **

** "Shopping?"** Ed questioned.** "Yeah, I've saved up a little bit of money. Our clothes don't really fit right anymore, so we need some new ones..."** Roxie muttered, looking down and feeling slightly bad for it. She usually had to scrimp and save everything that she could. Yet now she was going out to spoil her and her sister with new clothing. **"Well, we don't really _need_ it..."** she said nervously. **"Do you need any extra? I may have a couple hundred *cenz to spare..."** he looked over her with a bit of concern.**"No, no. I'm fine~"** she laughed. She stretched her arms and stood from the bed, bending down to search for her boots. She grumbled, getting down on her hands and knees. **"Ed, do you know where my boots are?"** she sighed, looking over her shoulder to him. **"Yeah, over there.."** he muttered with a soft blush, pointing to a spot by the door. Roxie hopped up, trotting over to the door and picking them up.  
**(*For those who don't know, cenz is the currency in Amestris. It's roughly equal to one Japanese yen, which itself is basically a penny in US dollars. If I'm using this conversion factor incorrectly, please alert me and I shall make an edit to the chapter.)**

She went digging through her belongings, looking for some clothes suitable for public. She dug out a black short-sleeved shirt with a sort of v-neck. She stretched her arms out a bit before sliding it over her head. She struggled a bit, her stupid hair making it difficult. She grabbed it and pulled it out of the shirt, combing through it with her fingers and pulling it into a low ponytail. She grabbed some black leggings, sliding them up and flattening their wrinkles out. She dug around more, pulling out a tattered, off-white skirt and pulling it up over the leggings. **"Why do you always wear skirts?"** Ed questioned, a light laugh at it. **"Because. I love to wear dresses but I never have any."** she said plainly, sitting in the floor and lacing up her boots. She stood with a smile.** "I'll go wake Jewel and we'll be back after a while, okay?"** she told Ed, digging in her belongings again and pulling out a small purse. She walked out, going to her sister's room.

** "Ohhh! I want this! Oh isn't this adorable, Sis!" **Jewel squealed, running back and forth in the shop with her arms full of clothing. **"I only have 6,000 cenz..." **Roxie muttered sadly. **"Oh... Okay~ I'll put some of this back."** Jewel started putting clothes away in the store as Roxie stood and started searching for clothes for herself. She grabbed a few simple skirts, some nice red shirts, a few white ones, and some black ones, and something to repair the heel on one of her boots. She and Jewel sat their clothes on the counter neatly, asking the cashier how much it would cost. **"Hmm..."** the woman started muttering numbers under her breath as she added them up, **"4,500 cenz."** Roxie was a bit shocked. She expected all of her money to be drained. They paid for the clothing, taking the two large bags from the woman.** "Hey sis... Could I spend some of the leftover on myself..?" **Roxie said softly, not sure if she really should. **"It's your money, silly~ Spend it on whatever you want." **Jewel smiled. Roxie went to another rack of clothing, picking through it to find a short, black dress. She smiled softly, taking it up to the clerk.** "1,000 cenz"** she said plainly as Roxie started picking through her money again. She tossed up some money, grabbing the dress and setting it in the bag with her other clothes.

The two waved bye to the woman as they left the store, turning and heading down the street to a small, outdoor restaurant. They sat down, Roxie looking over to her sister. **"Sis, are you hungry or thirsty? I only have 500 cenz left..." **she muttered, looking at her purse sadly.** "I have 500, too, so we can put it together and get some food~"** Jewel smiled, cheerful as usual. She pulled the bills from her purse, handing them to her sister. Roxie raised her arm slightly, a waiter arriving at the table shortly. **"We'd like a large glass of soda with two straws and some pastries.."** she said softly, waiting for him to take away the last of her money. He snatched up the 1,000 cenz, walking away to go get their food. The waiter came back later, setting down their food and drink. The two shared their drink, rather than buying two glasses. They nommed down on the light pastries, the sweet fruit inside them making smiles form across the sisters' faces. They stood from their table, taking off and walking down the street. The two smiled lightly and continued their walk. Roxie caught something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped, dropping her bag.**"Sis? What's wrong...?"** Jewel muttered with confusion.

Roxie looked into the alley, her eyes locking on two dark figures huddled in fear. She quietly walked to the opening, extending her hand. A small, tanned hand reached out and grasped onto it. Roxie quickly pulled a small, Ishvalan child out and hugged him to her chest. **"You poor thing..."** she whimpered, small tears rolling from her eyes. **"Jewel, get the other one.." **she said softly, pointing into the alley. Jewel dropped the bag she was holding, rushing and pulling the other child out to hold her. They were brother and sister. Roxie snatched the girl from Jewel, holding onto the two children tightly. **"Jewel... Get the bags. Go home. I'll be there after a while."** she said sternly.** "Bu-" "No buts, Jewel!"** she snapped. Jewel grabbed the clothing, quickly heading back towards the home they resided in. Roxie turned, facing the direction of Central HQ as she carried the children. She huffed at the rude remarks she heard the residents of the town grumble under their breath. **"Mommy..." **the young boy muttered. Roxie looked down, a tear dropping from her face.

_** "It is very nice to have you here, Miss Roxanne."** the elder said softly, looking over the pale girl in front of him, **"You may very well be one of the only children born of both Amestrian and Ishvalan." **Roxie nodded lightly. Her and her sister had finally fled from Izumi's terrible abode... They were staying at an Ishvalan refugee camp. **"Elder, am I wrong for what I've done? Getting automail, learning the skill of Alchemy..." **she said quietly, fearing a backlash. "**I cannot tell you what is wrong and what is right. Only you can decide. So tell me, child, do you believe you have done wrong?"**he said, watching her frightened body language. **"I... I don't believe so... My parents were slaughtered by an alchemist. My sister and I were mutilated. We needed new limbs to survive, and learning alchemy gave us a means for making a living. If we hadn't done either of those things, we probably wouldn't be alive by now..." ** She said softly, looking over the events of her recent past with a look of sadness. _

Mustang tapped the ends of his papers on the desk, lining them up. His door opened, him looking up in surprise.** "Silver? What are you doing with those children?"** he questioned. **"I need them sent to a refugee camp... Please, Roy.." **Roxie muttered desperately,** "They were on the streets... I couldn't just.."** She sat the children on the floor, sitting on her knees with them. Mustang picked up a phone, talking quietly to someone for a while before hanging it up. An officer came, taking the two children away. One looked back at her with a teary expression. After the children left, Mustang let out a sigh.** "You can't let something pull at your heartstrings so easily." **he muttered flatly. She stood with a painful sigh. **"I'm going." **she said simply, walking out the door.

Roxie left the command center, heading down the street back to the home she'd been staying in. She thought over the children. In them she had seen what her and Jewel had been before... She sighed once more, looking down to the ground. She tired of walking so much but she didn't have much of a other choice. She quickened her pace, reaching the home sooner than expected. She knocked on the door lightly. She took a deep breath before opening it. **"Hi~ Sorry I'm late.."** she said with enough fake cheer to pass it off. **"Hey sis! The clothes fit great!"** Jewel smiled, pulling at the edges of her shirt. **"Fantastic!"** Roxie smiled brightly, clasping her hands together. **"I'm gonna try mine on, no peeking~"** she said with a soft laugh before going into her room. She pulled off her boots and slid off her clothing. She put on the dress she had bought, smiling as she left her room to show her sister.

The two giggled, changing their outfits and poking fun at each other. Roxie felt so happy. After their series of dress-up, Roxie crawled into her bed. She was exhausted, even though the day lacked much activity. She was content with how nice the day had been. She hoped they would stay this way...

(A/N: Hey guys, sorry I'm so late. My computer crashed on Thursday, deleting almost the entire chapter and I didn't have a lot of time to fix it back due to going to my father's house on the weekend. I have to announce now, I will be taking a break from publishing this story for now. The next time I plan to update will be Friday, October the 18th. I'm considering working on another story, some of my readers know it as "Snagged", and building it up into an actual story, rather than what it was before. I apologize for any inconvenience this is.)

(HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME I DIDN'T BOLD THE DIALOGUE /3 I JUST NOW REALIZED. 10/02 )


	10. Well, This Will be Fun

((A/N: An extra long chapter to make up for my absence so, hopefully, fans won't hate me.))

Roxie sighed softly as she started to wake up. To her surprise, she woke next to Ed. **"He stayed..."** she muttered softly, nuzzling to his chest. She had a nightmare the previous night, she couldn't remember what had happened but it frightened her endlessly and left her mind to wander. She felt like a child when she had woke him up all teary-eyed.

_**"E-Edward..." **__she whimpered, sitting on her knees on the floor. __**"Edward..." **__she whimpered again, shaking his arm and trying to wake him. She sniffled, wiping away some of her tears before she went back to shaking him.__** "Please, Ed..." **__she mumbled. __**"Uugh...What?" **__he snapped, rolling over to face her. __**"I...I had a bad dream..." **__she muttered shamefully, looking down to the floor. Ed felt regret for snapping at her.__**"I'm sorry... Here, we'll talk about it.." **__he said, sitting up groggily and gently picking her up from the floor. She sat on his lap, hugging him tightly and hiding her face in his shoulder. __**"So what was it about...?" **__he grumbled, still trying to completely wake up from his sleep as he ran a hand along her back. __**"I c-can't remember..." **__she said quietly, shakily, as she tried to stop her crying and calm down. She heard his heartbeat, his breathing, being so close to him was somewhat relaxing. __**"Edward..." **__she said softly, picking her head up to kiss him. She blushed lightly, pulling away and looking down at the floor. He cracked a smile, setting a hand on her head and patting it. __**"Don't treat me like a baaaabyyyy.." **__she whined, nuzzling to his chest. __**"It seems like you want me to, though," **__he chuckled, __**"You came in whining and crying and you got in my lap and now you're acting all shy. It's really adorable." **__The blush on her cheeks stung more, __**"S-Shut up!... C..Can I stay in here, though...?" **__she muttered, "__**I don't want to sleep alone..." **__Ed nodded, letting her crawl into the bed and get comfy. He laid beside her, her quickly clinging to him once again. He couldn't help but smile, it was really cute and it was sweet how she hugged him so much. "Sleep well~" he said, kissing her forehead._

Ed smiled down to her. **"Good morning~" **he laughed. **"Mornin'" **Roxie replied, kissing him once again. **"You've sure been affectionate lately." **he smirked, hugging an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. She blushed, looking away nervously. **"I-Idiot.."** she muttered. **"Don't call me an idiot, dummy."** he taunted.** "Don't call me a dummy, midget." **she pouted.** "I'm not smallllll!" **he whined. Roxie was silent for a moment before covering her mouth and giggling. **"What?" **he grumbled.**"N...Nothing.." **she said between her giggles. **"Tell meeee" **he bugged. **"Dirty stuffs," **she said in a serious tone before bursting out laughing. **"Well, this has been a nice learning experience but I'm just gonna leave now!" **Jewel said loudly, setting two cups of tea on a table and turning on her heel. **"W-WHAT?!" **the two yelled, flailing and Roxie rolling out of the bed. **"J-Jewel it isn't w-what you think!"**she exclaimed, struggling to get up in the tangled sheets. **"I-It's not! She had a bad dream and all a-" "Then why were you kissing?"** Jewel muttered plainly. Roxie ended up struggling more. **"We didn't!"**she denied. **"Oh? Why are you so determined to deny it then?" **she smiled brightly. **"Oh I'm so going to get you!" **Roxie growled, continuing her struggle before giving up and grumbling in defeat. Rolled up like a burrito.

The two were blushing furiously, Roxie writhing on the floor and eventually resorting to inch like an inchworm. **"How is that even possible..."** Ed muttered. **"DETERMINATION!" **she barked, attempting to bite Jewel's ankles. She backed up a bit with a smirk. **"Don't mind me, you kiddies continue what you were doing~" **Jewel smiled, closing the door roughly. Roxie sighed heavily, plopping down to the floor.**"Eddy, help me out?"** she pouted, looking up from her wrapped position. **" 'Eddy?' " **he chuckled, sitting in the floor and unrolling her. **"Iunno. It sounded cute."** she said plainly, sitting up in the floor and hugging him. They were silent for a moment. **"HEY WAIT A MINUTE I HAVE TO GO MAUL JEWEL." **she yelled, hopping from the floor and almost dragging Ed off as she ran.

Jewel was holding her door shut from the inside. **"OPEN!" **Roxie yelled, pounding her fist against it.**"NEVER!"** Jewel responded. **"I'LL TEAR THIS DOOR APART!" **Roxie growled, ramming her shoulder into it. **"O. PEN. UP." **she hissed in between slams. They continued uncomphrehensively yelling at each other, Roxie preparing to bust her automail through the door. With one more hard ram, she fell into her sister's room and scrambled up to tackle her. They just laid in the floor, panting from all the yelling and struggling.**"You love Edward," **Jewel said flatly. **"No."** Roxie sighed. **"You do and I know it!" **Jewel whined. **"Fine! I do! Shut your mouth or I'll slice your ponytail off!" **she hissed in response. **"Fine..."** Jewel grumbled. The two stood up, Jewel walking out of the room and Roxie following her. She tripped up, whining and failing as she fell. Jewel turned, catching her to her chest with a sigh. **"S...Sorry.." **she muttered softly, looking up to her sister childishly. She straightened up, hugging her lightly. **"It's okay~" **Jewel smiled, nuzzling into her. Roxie blushed softly. **"Eh.. I feel like such a little kid..." **she pouted. **"This looks so... uh..." **Ed grumbled. She thought for a moment before pushing her sister away with a giggle.

**"Yeah that was starting to get awkward..."** Roxie muttered with another giggle. **"It was getting gay." **Jewel said flatly. **"Shuttup! I didn't mean to trip and turn all...babyish.." **she muttered with a laugh. **"You're so cuuuuuuuute~" **Jewel said sarcastically, pinching her cheeks and wriggling them.**"OWOWOWAUTOMAILAUTOMAILSTOPITYOUBITCH" **Roxie squealed, trying to shove her sister away.**"Oh yeah. Automail." **she muttered absent-mindedly as she released her sister. She sighed heavily, rubbing her cheeks. **"This has just been the beeest morning ever..."** she muttered in a bored tone. At that moment, the phone rang. Jewel and Roxie had a small slap-fight before Roxie swiped it up. **" Eeeello."** she said, pushing the squirming Jewel away with her free hand. **"Need you two again, and bring a suitcase."** Mustang said with a yawn. **"Suitcase, why?" **Roxie blinked, looking to Ed questionably as if he'd know.

**"I need you two to go conduct an investiga-" "Why do I have to go too?!" **she complained.**"Actually, it's ****_your_**** mission. But, since you're high on Scar's 'hit list,' we've decided upon sending Edward with you. As protection. Will that be an issue, Silver?"** he questioned with an almost audible smirk. She glared to the floor with a blush. **"No, sir..."** she grumbled with irritation. **"Good. Get here soon." **he said before hanging up. Roxie sighed once again, hanging up the phone and banging her head on the wall. **"Ed, pack your stuff. Mustang says we have to go somewhere... Together..." **she muttered with irritation. **"Oooooooh~" **Jewel smiled, making kissy motions with her hands. Roxie pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation, heading to her room to get her stuff together. "Five minutes!" she called out. Ed muttered and went to his room to do the same.

The two were walking down the street with their little suitcases, muttering about how it was unfair.**"Where is it, did he say?" **Ed questioned. **"No..."** Roxie sighed, **"And, uh... hey.. I'm sorry you have to come along.." **He smiled a bit, **"No, it's fine. He was right, it is a bit dangerous for you to be out and about without someone."** She blushed and grumbled under her breath. She stopped walking and sat her suitcase down. **"Eh?"** Ed muttered, turning to her. **"Gimmie your coat."** she demanded with a pout.**"Wha- Why?" "Because it's cold and I want it." **she said flatly. **"It's not cold..."** he muttered, shrugging his red coat off and handing it to her, **"Then again, a tank top and a skirt aren't really the warmest." **She pulled it on and grabbed her suitcase once again and continued her walking. **_"Just wear the jacket and calm down. Thaaaat's it."_**she muttered in her mind. **_"That idiot... He doesn't have to act so nice..."_**she sighed. The continued their slow, boring walk.

**"Ugh... I hate this shirt..." **she muttered to break the silence. **"Hm? Why? It looks nice on you.." **Ed questioned, looking over her... curvy.. figure. **"The scars..."** she sighed, running her hand across the slightly exposed part of her stomach. **"Scars..? Oh.."** he muttered.

_Roxanne shakily walked, leaning her side on the wall for support. She looked down, drops of blood were rolling from the bandages. __**"S-Shit..." **__she hissed under her breath. She pulled the door open, stumbling from the doorway onto her hand and knees. __**"F-Fullmetal... G-Get the hell o-out h-here..." **__she gasped out, falling flat onto the floor. __**"Nnn... I'm tired, what do you want?" **__he complained flatly. __**"I...I..."**__Roxie made a noise of exasperation and slammed her fist into the floor. Edward sighed, walking from his room in his boxers and tank top. __**"What?!"**__ he snapped. He looked down to the pitiful figure on the floor, reaching her blood-covered hand up. __**"Hey, Alphonse. Help me out here, okay?!"**__ he called out to his younger brother._

_A large suit of armor walked into the room, presumably Alphonse, getting on his knees and picking Roxanne up into his lap. __**"Are you alright, miss?"**__ he said politely. She raised her head up, looking at him weakly as her skin was softening to a pale color. She let it drop back down, breathing heavily and trying to calm herself. Edward sat on his knees, lifting Roxie's shirt up and peeling away the bandages.__** "Maybe you should've stayed in the hospital.." **__he gulped, looking down at her trembling body.__** "I...I'm fine..."**__ she muttered stubbornly.__** "You're not... I don't want to hear any arguments."**__ Ed said sternly. Roxanne silently looked up at him, him being shocked a bit by her appearance. Since he had met her, she had never had a genuine look of any emotion other than hatred and spite. _

_After he fixed the bandages, Ed and Al lifted Roxie up and carried her to a seat. She huffed for a moment, getting herself stable again. __**"Ugh..."**__ she sighed, sitting up in the chair. __**"Thanks for... I guess stopping me from bleeding out.."**__ she grumbled under her breath. __**"Well... That's just a nice way to thank me. I could've let you bleed out on the floor."**__ Ed said smugly. Al brought his fist down onto his brother's head. __**"Brother, that's not nice!"**__ he complained._

__**"They look fine, Roxie. I hadn't noticed them until you brought it up again."** he assured her. Roxie sighed once again. **"Oh, goodie. We're almost there." **she muttered. She thought for a moment before laughing. **"Ed, let's race."** she smirked. **"Race?" **he laughed in response. **"Whoever gets to Mustang's office first wins!" **she said before taking off in a run. **"Eh!"** a surprised noise escaped him as he took off after her. She looked kinda cute in his coat as she looked over her shoulder to him with a childish grin and a wave. And so they had their little chase, Roxie quickly rushing into the center and forcing the door to close behind her, almost smashing Ed in the face. They rushed up the stairs, Roxie tripping over her feet a few times and ending up behind him. **"Nuuuh!" **she whined, struggling to catch up to him. **"Gonna win!" **he called out. He grabbed the knob of Mustang's door, struggling with it a bit in his frantic movement. Roxie was less than a foot away. She pushed on, tackling Ed as he opened the door and the two falling into the room, sliding across the floor. **"...Well that's quite an interesting entrance." **Mustang mumbled, looking over the two teens grumbling and sitting up in the floor.

**"I win."** Ed muttered, trying to catch his breath. **"I did."** Roxie countered with a bit of a croak, her throat dry. **"It was a draw." **Mustang said flatly, wanting to get on with the work. **"You're going to Dublith. There was recently a mineral source discovered and they built a mine for it. We need you two, well mainly you, Silver, to go check it out and see if it could be of any use to us." **he said as he read from some papers before throwing them to the arguing teens. **"D...Dublith..?" **Roxie muttered, her face turning pale. Mustang nodded, tossing them two train tickets. She gulped, shakily picking the ticket and papers up. She grabbed her suitcase and lazily followed Ed out of the headquarters.

___**"Sissy, I don't know..." **__Jewel muttered with uncertainty. __**"We're doing it tonight. We've been working, we've saved up almost 150,000 cenz... That ought to be enough to survive... for now.."**__Roxie said quietly, stuffing clothing into a suitcase. __**"But... Aunt Izumi.." **__the younger one said with concern. __**"I'm leaving. If you want to stay and get hit for doing everything wrong, be my fucking guest. I can't take it anymore. I've been beaten with my own automail. I. can. not. take. it."**__Roxie hissed, quickly closing her suitcase and grabbing her bag of money. She sat down a neatly written note and pushed the window in their room open, swinging a makeshift rope out and sliding down. Jewel soon followed, Roxie catching her at the bottom as she prematurely let go of the rope. __**"It's settled, then. We're leaving." **__she said, taking her younger sister's hand and rushing towards the train station. Nobody was there in the evening, they hopped on the tracks. __**"What are we doing...?" **__Jewel muttered. __**"Trains don't run for the next three hours. We've gotta be quick. Running on the tracks til the next town." **__Roxie said, clutching her suitcase tightly and taking off in a run. Jewel took off after her, the two looking forward to their new life._

Roxie sat in the train seat, trembling and pale as she held the red coat around her tightly. **"I'm worried too, y'know..." **Ed muttered. **"No... N-No... She'll kill me..."** she said under her breath. He was about to hug an arm around her, but she abruptly turned and hugged him tightly. **"E-Ed... I'm s-scared..." **she whimpered. **"Well... There's no guarantee we have to stay with her... We can probably get a room at an inn or something.." **he tried to sound reassuring. **"Word spreads fast in Dublith... She'll find us.. I just know it..." **she sighed, trying to stop her shaking as she held him. **"It'll be fine.." **he said, softly setting his hand on her back. She breathed out heavily, closing her eyes and trying to rest before the stressful events she was soon to be forced into. The bumping of the train under their bottoms eventually stopped, it arriving at the station. Somehow, even more blood drained from her face as she quietly released Ed, picking up her suitcase.

They stepped off of the train, Roxie's movements were short and shaky. **"Calm.."** Ed repeated softly, leading her to look around. **"Uhm... There. An inn. We'll grab a room and we'll be fine."** he said with a smile. Roxie patted the side of her skirt, tensing up and starting to pat around it. **"S-Shit! I forgot my money!" **she whined in despair. "**It's fine, it's fine. I brought some, I'm not an idiot." **Ed sighed once again. She looked to the ground trembling violently with uneasy breathing. **"Roxanne... You'll be okay.. Calm down." **he muttered, **"Here, hold the suitcases." **He handed his to her before picking her up. She looked up with a bit of a blush.** "You're getting upset so I'm just going to carry you." **he said in answer to her unspoken question. He carried her off to the inn, ignoring the awkward looks from people.

By the time of their arrival, Roxie had blushed and squirmed enough she was fine. He sat her down lightly, pulling out some money to pay for the room. They went up to the room, dropping their suitcases on their respective beds. **"One by the window! Called it!" **Roxie giggled childishly, setting her suitcase down on hers. She popped open her suitcase, pulling out the papers Mustang had given her. She flipped through, reading the details aloud to Edward. **"A citizen was digging to plant a few fruit trees and discovered some 'shiny rocks.' Assuming they were gold, silver, or some other precious metal, he quickly brought it to others' attention. They started digging and discovered more of the mineral and some other things, so they decided to form a mine. You, Roxanne Lillian Curtis, The Silver Alchemist, are to investigate and see if any of these minerals could be useful to the military. Report back to Central after your investigation is complete."** she sighed heavily. **"Fuhrer King Bradley." **the two said in unison. **"This'll be fun... Sorry again for dragging you along."** Roxie grumbled, kicking her boots off for a bit of rest. She yawned, stretching her arms out on the bed. **"Can I have my coat back?"** Ed muttered. **"I like it though... Izumi's got it tattoo'd on her chest."** she said in a bored tone.

**"Speaking of Izumi...Y'know, Roxanne, I've never seen you perform alchemy." **Ed said with a realization. **"Really?... Huh."** Roxie said with surprise, **"Well here, I'll transmute something."** She dug around in her suitcase for some chalk and drew a little circle on the floor. She dug around the room, eventually finding a pen and paper. She tore the paper up a bit, dropping it in the circle, and she opened the pen, dripping some of the black ink into it. She clapped her hands setting them down on the circle as a little blue glow filled the room. She smiled, picking up a paper rose with black petals. **"There. Alchemy." **she laughed, sliding the rose behind Ed's ear. Roxie smiled softly once more before wiping away the chalk circle and crawling back to her bed. She yawned, curling up in a small ball. She pulled a pillow, nuzzling into it with a small yawn. **"So cuuute..."** Ed said quietly. Roxie giggled softly at it. **"Oh, hush.."** she sighed. Anyhow, after a while they just ended up chillin'. Just kind of relaxing and enjoying the peace.

**"Uhm... Hey, Edward.."** Roxie muttered, sitting up a bit and looking to him with a blush. **"Hm?" **he looked over to her from admiring the rose she had transmuted. She sat up completely, getting off of her bed and trotting over to his. **"Meh..."** she grumbled, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. She quietly returned to her bed. **"D'awwww~" **he laughed. **"Huuuuush. We have to leave soon and I wanna make sure I kiss you before I die."** she said flatly. **"Well, we don't have to leave so soon."** he suggested. **"We do. Have to get this outta the way as soon as possible and high-tail it back to Central. I don't like leaving Jewel alone that long." **Roxie muttered with distaste.** "It'll be fine." **Ed reassured. **"Oi.." **she muttered, weakly flailing on her bed. Ed let out a bit of a sigh, sitting on Roxie's bed. **"Whaaaat. I just want to lay here and whiiine..." **she whined out. **"C'mon, you'll like this better than whining." **he said, picking her up. **"I hate that you can pick me up. It makes me feel weak." **she sighed with a laugh. She blushed a bit as Ed held her closer, **"Izumi won't find out about this... Right?" "Right. She'd kill us both." **Ed confirmed. They were silent, looking at each other shyly before Roxie hugged his neck and started kissing him. **"Just let her get mad at me..." **she said quietly, nuzzling into his shoulder.**"Why?"** he muttered in confusion. **"Because, you don't deserve to be yelled at and stuff. I do. I made Jewel come with me and we ran away. We couldn't take living there. We ran away and we ended up how we were before. Through my own hand I almost killed my sister and myself... I deserve it."** she sighed. **"Oh, Roxanne... Stop being so sad. Things will be fine."** Ed muttered, lightly pushing at her shoulder. **"Let's go, then. Just get it out of the way now." **she said almost with confidence. They stood, Roxie lacing her boots back on, grabbed the military papers, and quickly exited.

**"Seriously... Pyrite... Ugh. They make the whole mine based on some pyrite they found. You'd think they could tell it from gold, right?"** Roxie complained, standing and holding the shiny, brass-colored rock up to Ed, **"All it's useful for is making some types of jewelry and being shiny. I doubt the Fuhrer wants a new pair of earrings..."** Ed snorted and let out an awkward laugh. **"Well there's not much here. Let's be going." **she muttered flatly, tossing the rock down. She stretched her legs a bit as the started walking back to the inn. **"Oh, that's just lovely!" **they heard a voice say from behind them. Roxie turned shakily, seeing a large-chested woman in a white dress kneeling and speaking to a small child. Black dreadlocks... **"S-Shit she's there!" **she whispered to Ed. **"Calm down.." **he said quietly, forcing her to turn back. They quietly started walking off. The woman stood and caught some red out the corner of her eye. She turned. A red coat with a flamel on the back. **"That coat..." **she looked at Roxie wearing it, at the time not able to know it was her. And then she spotted Edward.

**"Don't let her see us, Ishballa..." **she muttered under her breath. **"Don't start praying now, I think we're fi-"** Ed was cut off by a shoe nailing him in the back of the head. **"Eeeed!"** Roxie whined, grabbing onto him so he didn't fall face-first into the ground. She turned in fear, another shoe flying and hitting her. She fell back onto the ground, huffing and looking up at the sky. **"Hiiii Auntie..." **she muttered weakly. **"The nerve! That's what you say to me after so long!" **Izumi barked. **"Sorry. Hard to think when my head's banged into concrete." **Roxie grumbled, sitting up and quickly being pressed to the ground again by Izumi's foot. Something about the situation, her breath caught back in her throat and her face went completely pale. It wasn't from fear, but something about the feeling of that weight on her chest made her heart feel like it was stopping. Looking up to the intimidating figure of her aunt, a few small tears formed in her eyes. **"Hey, Teacher..."** Ed mumbled, sitting up from his spot on the ground. **"Woah, Roxie. You look like you're going to get sick..." ** he said with concern. **"I think I am.."** she whispered, looking over to him with urgency. **"Teacher, I think she's serious-" "If she's serious and gets sick, that just proves her guilt." **Izumi quickly cut him off. **"A-Auntie please.."** she whimpered, clutching at her ankle. She gave a pitiful look of plea to her before Izumi finally sighed in irritation and released her. Roxie scrambled to her feet, trembling terribly as she clinged to Izumi.

She looked down at her in surprise. **"I-I'm so sorry..."** Roxie muttered out, trying not to cry in public. She looked up with her teary red eyes. **"I didn't know... I didn't think things would end up like they did... I had to do so many foul things.. I almost died.." **she whimpered out, trying not to break out in a fit of anguish, **"Don't hate me... I don't have much family left..." **Izumi got over her little shock, wrapping her arms around the girl. **"I couldn't hate you... However your decisions were fooli-...Silver pocketwatch."** she stated, releasing Roxie. She tensed up, **"Silver watch, whaaaat?"**Roxie acted nervously naive. Izumi grabbed the chain, roughly pulling the watch from the pocket in her skirt.**"You're a military dog?!"** Izumi practically screamed, **"How could y- I can't even- No. Just no. You know what the military does, including what they did to your country!" **Izumi kept her ranting and raving, hitting Roxie at certain points. She stayed as still as possible, trying to hold back the rage that had started to boil. **"And another thing! Y-" "Enough! I get it! DON'T YOU THINK I'VE LEARNED MY MISTAKE BY NOW?!" **Roxie screamed back at her. Ed was taken aback. Neither he nor Alphonse had ever retaliated in that way. Izumi was as well. Roxie was panting, trying to stop herself from just collapsing. She grabbed the edge of her shirt, pulling it to expose her stomach. The large scars that scattered it. **"I got to suffer this for being in the military... But I was trying to keep Jewel alive... And you're here beating me for it... I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP SCREAMING IT AT ME!"** she barked, glaring at her aunt. They were in a silence for a moment before Roxie turned, quickly running away. **"Roxanne!" **Edward called out, reaching for her. He wanted to run after, but Izumi...

**"Has she honestly suffered that much..?"** Izumi asked, more to herself than Edward. **"I found her bleeding to death in an alley. The only home she had until that point was basically cardboard and fabric. She's told me stories. She sat up most nights, cold and shaking as she watched over Jewel. She gave Jewel her blanket at night, even gave Jewel some of her clothes to keep warm at night. She barely ate, either. She could barely take a bite of food without claiming to be full because of how long she starved. And she still forced herself to go work at the military to get money and provide for Jewel. There were also more horrid things... But I can't let myself tell them, if Roxanne wants to it's her choice."** Edward sighed, speaking in a sad tone, **"And now we live together. Those two, Alphonse, and I. They've been so grateful, and it seems like they're getting much happier. Although Roxie worries of paying me back for all of this... We only recently realized we knew each other as children." **He was quiet for a while before laughing lightly,**"Lily..."** Izumi looked down to Edward. **"Ed... Whenever you find her, tell her I want her to come visit. Tell her I'll give her watch back then."** she said before turning and leaving. Ed grumbled and rubbed his head, taking off towards the inn where Roxie had ran towards.

Edward patted down all his pockets.** "Damnit..." **he knocked on the door, **"Roxanne, I forgot my key. Open up, will ya?" **He stood impatiently for a while before the door barely cracked open and he heard her footsteps walking off. He softly pushed it open, entering the room and closing the door behind him. She had returned to her bed, sitting on the edge with her hands in her lap and looking to the floor blankly. Ed wouldn't speak, he knew it was useless at this point. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. She just quietly tried to keep her breath steady. He sat, holding her tightly to his chest. **"It's okay to cry, Roxie..."**he said quietly. She sniffled a bit before clinging to his shirt. Tears started rolling out, **"God I'm so weak.."**she muttered out between sobs. **"You're not weak, you've just spent too long being strong..." **Ed said, patting her back. **"Nonsense.. I was crying a few days ago, too... I'm just weak.." **she whimpered. He sighed heavily. **"Well you can be weak, I'm here to protect you.."** he said in more attempts to comfort her.** "S-Shut up.."** she whined. **"It's fine, Roxie. You can cry and be upset, you're human..." **he grumbled, a slight impatience growing with her. She looked up to him, as pale as before with the exclusion of her nose and some parts of her tear-stained cheeks. **"Do you still feel sick? I'll take you to the bathroom if you do." **he said, getting ready to carry her. She nodded slightly, trying to return her gaze to the floor. **"I've already gotten sick once... I just.. I've been crying too much.."** she whimpered as he carried her to the bathroom.

He held her hair back like he always did, setting a hand on her back and letting her empty out her stomach. She whimpered, tears streaming out from the irritating pain it caused. **"Izumi wants us to come visit... She says she'll give you back your pocketwatch then..." **he said softly. He let out a surprised noise when she started getting sick again. **"Don't make me go..."** she pleaded.** "Please, Roxanne... She won't hurt you.." **Ed said softly, trying to convince her. Although that probably wasn't true, he felt like it was important for them to talk. She whimpered for a while before finally agreeing.** "I'm trusting you.."** she said quietly. Ed helped her stand up, her wiping her mouth and rinsing it out with water. **"Let's go..."** she mumbled, taking a hold of his hand. They quietly walked out.

Roxie trembled, holding Ed's hand tightly and cowering behind him. He knocked on Izumi's door, eventually the older woman opening it and welcoming them in. She looked down, a bit surprised at the two holding hands like they were. A small smiled formed across her face as she reminisced.

_The two children smiled in contentment as they walked hand-in-hand. __**"It's really fun to play with you, Edward..." **__Roxie said with a giggle. __**"You too, Lily. Your sister's so mean to me.." **__Ed pouted in response. They sat down in the tall grass, looking out to the beautiful, blue sky.__** "We'll be best friends forever, okay?" **__she smiled, holding out her pinky finger. He paused for a moment before intertwining his with hers. __**"Yeah, forever~" **__he laughed. They smiled, leaning on each other and talking endlessly as Izumi watched from a distance._

Ed sat a hand on Roxie's back softly as her trembling hands held onto her cup of tea. **"Roxanne, I apologize for all of the yelling earlier..."** Izumi said quietly as she sat a hand on her shoulder. **"It's fine, I deserved it.." **she quickly countered. **"You didn't..."** Izumi sighed, wrapping her arms around Roxie and hugging her tightly. Roxie's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open, her trying not to cry. She looked almost in pain. **"Don't do this to me, Auntie..." **she muttered under her breath, **"I've cried enough today.."** Izumi hugged her tighter, **"It's fine to cry sometimes..." **She roughly nodded, **"No... I don't want to cry anymore.. Let me go.."** She hesitantly agreed to her niece's pleas and returned to her seat. Roxie nervously took a few drinks of tea, shooting glaces to Ed and Izumi. **"I want my watch back..."**she said quietly. **"I'll give it back to you later." **Izumi stated.** "Edward gets to keep his though!"**Roxie whined. She snapped up to look at them. **"Edward...?"** Izumi muttered. **"YOU'RE A DOG TOO?!"**she flew off the handle. Roxie tensed up, quietly whimpering to herself as Izumi and Ed argued. **"Damnit... I.." **she muttered, scolding herself. They stopped their fighting, looking to her discomfort. Izumi hit Edward one more time for good measure before they returned to their seats. **"You two have obviously forgotten everything I taught you.."** Izumi huffed. **"Sorry, Teacher.." "Sorry, Auntie.." **the two teens muttered in shame.

A thought crossed her mind. **"Heh.." **she muttered, **"C'mon you two." **The two stood up, following Izumi. They didn't question what she was going to do. **"This route looks familiar.." **Roxie muttered to Ed. He nodded in response. They got to a body of water and they started growing anxious. Row after row an island came up. **"Oh my god. No. No. BAIL!" **Roxie yelled, pulling off Ed's coat and starting to climb out of the boat. **"SIT DOWN!"** Izumi commanded. She was still freaking out, about to fall off the side. Izumi wacked her with a paddle, her falling backwards into Ed's lap and twitching in pain. They continued the boat ride until they got to the island, Izumi dumping the two out. **"We can't just stay here!" **she cried out. **"I'll be easy on you and give you two weeks! I'll call your superior and let him know!" **Izumi yelled, quickly rowing away. Roxie fell to her knees in the sand with a loud groan of frustration. She laid on her side, whining in despair. **"Roxie, get up. We need to go ahead and make something to protect us if it starts raining and something to sleep on besides the ground." **She started to clap her hands before Izumi yelled to them, **"NO ALCHEMY!" **Roxie started whining again before Ed dragged her away. **"Start gathering things." **he said. She sighed once more, pissed to be on this damn island once more. This was just going to be sooooooo fun...

(Another A/N: Posting early because I won't be able to on Friday.)


End file.
